Satan's Next Move
by animegeek220
Summary: When the Okumura twins get stuck in Gehenna with four new characters, how will they manage? Will they fight for survival or go insane as they try to find the way back to Assiah? Can they figure out what to do before Satan fulfills his plan?
1. Ch 1: New Kid

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope its not to horrible. Hope you guys enjoy the story . Please note that my best friend also helped with this story, and that she owns the characters Lily and Blossom.**

**Setting: It has been four months since the twin bothers saved Assiah and Yukio awakened his demonic powers**

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

"Rin, wake up!"

Rin groaned and forced his eyes open. Yukio was putting his work into his suitcase. Rin wondered if he had another mission or something. "What, Yukio?"

"You need to get ready for school."

Rin sat up. "School..?" He blinked. Then he remembered: Yesterday had been the last day of summer break. He jumped out of bed, furious Yukio hadn't woken him earlier. "Why didn't you get me up earlier?!"

"I tried to," Yukio replied. "You whacked me in the face with your tail."

Rin felt his face grow hot. "Oh…." He gave a little nervous laugh then threw his school uniform on. It had been four months since they saved the world from Satan and everything had gone back to normal. Yukio had lost trust from some exorcists in the Knights of the True Cross, though.

Satan still hasn't made his next move, and everyone is on guard for when he does. So far it's been peaceful, but even Rin knew it wouldn't last long. All they could do was wait until Satan started his plan, then try and figure out how to stop him.

Rin sat down in the cram school classroom, tired after a day of boring introductions, boring lessons, and boring work.

"Hey, Rin!" Shiemi called as she walked over to him. She put her stuff down on the table and sat next to him.

"Hey, Shiemi." Rin said. "How's your day been?"

"Great!" Shiemi smiled. The door creaked open and Rin glanced up, expecting to see Yukio. Instead, a new kid with straight blond hair, light blue eyes, and a perfect face walked into the classroom. He had two daggers by his side that looked like they'd never even seen battle before.

Rin hated him instantly.

From one glance, Rin could tell this was some rich kid that didn't even have to lift a finger to get into the school. His aura alone was enough to piss Rin off. The new kid's gaze fell on him, and his eyes narrowed. His hands inched towards the two daggers by his waist. Rin subconsciously put a hand on his sword. Suddenly the kid's hands swung back down by his sides.

"Name's Kline Foster, nice to meet you." Kline walked past Rin and to the other side of the room. Rin stared after him, wondering what the dude's problem was. Kline sent him a glare, and Rin glared right back at him.

"Hello, class." Rin jumped when Yukio spoke, not noticing he had entered the room.

"Hello, senpai!" Shiemi said.

"I hope you all had a nice break, but now it's time to get serious again. Your exams to become exorcists are coming up soon." Yukio said. An excited murmur rippled through the classroom.

Rin sat down with a groan. He had just gone through all his exorcism classes with some kid he didn't even know glaring at him. Of course, he was used to being glared at, but usually people _knew _him before they started glaring.

He glanced up as he saw Kline walk into the room. Rin groaned again. Instead of keeping his distance and just glaring like usual, Kline walked over to him.

"Rin," He said.

"So you decided to talk and not just glare?"

"Are you a demon?" Kline asked, totally ignoring him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rin answered. In a flash, Kline had pulled out his twin daggers.

"What's a demon like you doing here?" He demanded.

"Uh, becoming an exorcist, duh." Rin replied.

"Why do you want to do that?" Kline asked. _Can't the dude even _try_ to be friendly? _Rin thought.

"To defeat Satan." He said calmly.

Silence.

Suddenly Kline burst out laughing. Rin was confused. "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha..! Defeat Satan…haha…nothing…it's just so…hahaha!" Kline laughed.

Rin was still confused. After a few minutes of Kline laughing uncontrollably, he lifted his daggers back up, with a serious look in his eyes.

"What possessed you to make that big of a goal?"

"Well, I have somewhere to be, and it's none of your business, so-" Rin began.

"Tell me!" Kline ordered, gripping his daggers tighter.

"Make me," Rin shot back.

"Tell me, I have the right to judge you." Kline growled. Rin raised an eyebrow. This dude was kinda humorous.

"What, you think you're God or something?"

"Pfft, no," Kline said. "I'm better than those measly humans, though." Wings unfolded from his back, pure white. They shined so bright they almost hurt to look at.

_That is sooo cool! _Rin thought. Out loud he said, "So…you're an…angel..?"

Kline stomped his foot. "Ugh, no! I'm god's son, you baka!"

Rin blinked. No wonder he couldn't stand the guy. They were exact opposites! The bell rang and Rin grabbed his stuff. "Well, cya! I'm out!"

Rin sat at his desk, trying to do his homework. He was ready to yell, "Ugh! Screw this!" but didn't.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Yukio asked.

"Hate him," Rin said without hesitation.

"How come?"

"He thinks he's all high and mighty just because he's God's kid," Rin complained. "He's all, 'I'm awesome, God's my father!' and 'Check out my totally awesome wings!' ugh."

"Oh," Yukio said and turned back to his work. After a moment, he turned back. "Wait, son of _who?"_

"Didn't you know?" Rin asked.

Yukio shook his head. "And he has…wings..?"

"Why are you so surprised, Yukio?" Rin said. "We're Satan's sons; can't God have kids, too?"

Yukio nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. How's your homework I gave you going?" He said, changing the subject.

"Uhh…"

**So, here's what I got . I actually have a bit more written, but I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue or just stop? If you say I should keep going, I'll probably post every three days, so that I'd have a chance to write more. Hope you enjoyed . Please comment how I did!**


	2. Ch 2: Blossom and Lily

**AH: Hey, people! Got chapter two up ^.^ my friend, the one I was talking about in the previous chapter, takes most of the credit in this chapter. She's technically the one who wrote this chapter, but just the parts with Lily and Blossom. I just re-wrote it and tweaked it a little. Hope you guys are liking it so far :)**

"Yukio's gonna kill me," Rin muttered to himself. It had been a week since Kline had first joined, and he was still glaring every day. This week just kept getting worse and worse. _I could've sworn I had it just a moment ago,_ Rin thought, digging through his bag. He couldn't find his infinity key, and Yukio was going to be pissed. "Shit!"Rin muttered under his breath and pulled out his phone. It was bad enough Kline was glaring, but now Yukio would be, too. And he had just gotten on Yukio's _good _side, too! He punched in his brother's number. His finger hovered over the call button as he hesitated. He could either call and get lectured, or miss class and get lectured even more. Neither seemed very tempting. He sighed and pressed the call button.

"Rin?" Yukio asked when he answered the phone.

"Uh, Yukio…" Rin said. "Can you take me to the cram school?"

"Um, why..?"

"I kinda…maybe…might of…lost my infinity key…" Rin muttered.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Rin had moved his phone away from his ear before Yukio had answered so he wouldn't have an ear ache for the rest of the week like when he did the _last _time he lost his key.

"Ugh, I'll be right there." Yukio said and the line went dead. Rin let out the breath he had been holding. _That went better than I thought it would_, he thought.

The girl watched from a distance, clutching the stolen key. She felt kinda bad for the guy she just stole the key from, feeling even guiltier as she overheard the phone call. "It's his fault for being such an idiot," She muttered to herself. Right now the most important thing was herself and her twin sister.

Even if she was a bit pissed at her sister. Her twin, Blossom, was always causing trouble. Getting into fights, stealing, etc. But she had to admit, thanks to her sister no one messed with them. Unless they had a death wish, of course. These streets were their turf. Of course, she would trade it in an instant for a home, family, and some friends. She and her twin sister had grown up on the streets, having no memories of her parents.

Blossom would be pissed if she knew her sister had a plan without telling her. Blossom hated being left out. But, besides what her sister would think, she needed a job. She couldn't get one in the town thanks to her troublemaker sister.

So she decided to become an exorcist. She'd always been able to see the demons anyway, so she couldn't hide from that world. Plus it gave good pay, right? Even if it was dangerous, she had no other choice. She had heard of the cram school from eavesdropping, and would do anything to get in, even if she had to reveal her biggest secret….

"Lily, what'cha doing?" Lily jumped when her sister spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. Blossom glanced at the key in Lily's hand. "What's that for?"

"Oh, uh- nothing, it's nothing!" As Lily shoved the key into her pocket, she saw tape with the name, "Rin Okumura" written across it. _'So that's what his name is,' _

"Hey, Blossom? Can you give me a favor?"

"Sure," Blossom shrugged, obviously still curious about the key.

"Okay, can you go back to the town and get us some food? Wait at our "place" until I get back. There's something I gotta do." Lily said.

"And just what are you gonna do? Does it have something to do with that key?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms.

"Blossom, I'll explain everything when I get back, okay? Just please don't follow me." Lily pleaded. She didn't want to drag her sister into this; she couldn't stand if she got hurt.

"No way," Blossom refused. "Not if this is something dangerous."

"It's not dangerous, I swear." Lily promised. _'I'm not completely lying, learning exorcism can't be that dangerous… right?'_

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "If it's not dangerous why can't I come?"

"Blossom, please!" Lily pleaded. Blossom muttered something under her breath that Lily couldn't make out. Lily waited anxiously, praying Blossom would listen to her for once.

"Ugh, fine!" Blossom groaned. "But only this once!"

_'That's what you always say,' _Lily thought in amusement, watching her sister walk back in the direction of the town. When her sister was out of sight, Lily walked to the nearest door, avoiding the blue haired boy's gaze. She stuck the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door. She gasped as she looked at the cram school. The walls were huge, a mirage of colors.

She quickly shut the door and stuffed the key into her pocket. She looked down the hallway, wondering what to do next. She had no idea who was here or who to talk to. She began to walk down the hallway, but froze as she saw someone step out into the hallway. All she could make out was that he had some kind of weird dress-like coat and dark brown hair.

Lily had to stop herself from yelping when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom. She jumped into a fighting stance, then blinked as she saw who had dragged her into the room. Anger boiled in her chest.

"What the hell, Blossom?!" Lily yelled, furious. "I told you not to follow me!"

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Blossom said. "You have some mysterious key, you go off to do some "secret mission" and you expect me not to be curious?"

"Of course I expect you to be curious!" Lily argued. "But that does not mean you have to follow me!"

"Dude don't you even know me?!" Blossom exclaimed. Irritation gnawed at Lily; she _did not_ want to deal with this right now.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't cause any trouble, okay?"

Blossom nodded. "Kay," Lily put her hand on the door knob and turned it. "Wait, what about that teacher dude?"

"He's probably gone by now," Lily said as she swung the door open…and ran right into him. "Or not…."

. . .

Rin tried to pay attention as Yukio explained what was going on but he kept glancing at the two girls behind him. At first glance, he would never be able to tell they were twins. They both had light brown hair, but other than that they didn't look alike at all. The older one, Blossom, had her hair down and had blue eyes. The younger one, Lily, had her hair up in twin tails and had green eyes. They both had dye in their hair. The tips of Blossom's hair were blue, along with the tips of her bangs. Lily's hair was the same way, but with green.

He was a little angry that a girl was able to steal his key without him noticing, but he was also relieved. He didn't lose his key after all! He still couldn't believe that Lily girl had told Yukio she had stolen Rin's key right after she met him. _Must not get out much_, Rin thought.

"You told someone right after you met them that you stole something…" Rin said. "That's pretty stupid, and that means _allot_ coming from me."

"So? What do you know?" Lily growled, blushing.

"Obviously more than you," Rin muttered. Lily sent him a cold glare. Her eyes reminded him very much of Yukio's. In less than a second, Blossom had darted over to Rin, grabbing his shirt.

"Now look here, buddy, I don't care _who _you are, _what_ you are, or _where _you are, YOU DO NOT DISS MY SISTER!" She screamed as she swung her fist around, punching him right in the face. Rin yelped and fell down backyards. He sat up, a hand on his now bruised cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"Diss my sister again and I'll skin you alive!" Blossom threatened. Rin's eyes widened. _Damn, she's scary!_

"Calm down everyone," Yukio said. "And that was a very nice punch, Blossom."

"Yukio!" Rin whined.

"Anyway, we should head back to the cram school now."

"Wait!" Lily protested. "What about my becoming an exorcist?"

"Huh? I want to be on too!" Blossom interrupted.

"Blossom, this isn't some game!" Lily snapped.

"I know that!" Blossom snapped back. Lily glared at her twin. Blossom glared right back. The air was thick with tension, one spark away from war. Rin and Yukio stood awkwardly as the two sisters held a staring contest.

"You both can come to today's class, but I'll have to talk with the director first." Yukio said, breaking the silence.

"But-!" Lily protested. Yukio held up his hand.

"I know you don't want your sister to become an exorcist, but it's her choice."

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but she knew Yukio was right. It was Blossom's descion to make, but what if she got hurt? Or worse? Lily would never forgive herself. Even if she did protest, Blossom would just get angry. Blossom was always insisting that she took care of them since she was the oldest. Lily closed her mouth and looked away, clenching her fists.

Yukio walked to the closed door and put the key into the keyhole. He swung the door open, revealing the cram school hallway. Lily followed the twin brothers into the school. As she stepped through the door, she started to doubt her descion. How would everyone react when they found out her secret? What _would _their classmates be like? Would they be accepted or rejected like always? Would they finally have friends..? Similar thoughts swarmed through her head, making her more nervous by the second.

Lily glanced at her sister, wondering how she felt. Excitement sparkled in Blossom's eyes, a smile across her face. Lily instantly felt jealous. Why did her sister get to be so carefree? It wasn't fair! Lily cursed herself for thinking that way. She knew her sister was struggling on the inside, too. She just refused to show it. Lily took in a deep breath and pushed her worries to the back of her head.

The group stopped in front of a door. Yukio pushed it open and walked inside. Lily stood in hesitation, deciding whether to walk into the room and change her life forever, or to continue her old one.

"Lily? You coming?" Rin asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Blossom pushed her from behind, teasing, "Come on, Scaredy cat!"

Lily walked into the room.


	3. Ch 3: Ambush

Lily looked at the people staring at her. A cool-looking dude with piercings and a blond streak down his hair; a girl with purple twin tails (who looked like she could care less); a pink haired guy, who was giving her a very creepy look; a blond girl with a smile on her face; a smart looking guy with glasses and a dude with a … puppet.

And Lily thought she was weird.

"These are two new transfer students, Lily and Blossom." Yukio introduced them. "You can go take a seat now."

Blossom took a seat at the desk behind Rin, and Lily joined her. Suddenly the door burst open and a blond dude jumped into the classroom. Lily heard Rin groan, and she couldn't believe this guy.

Lily was sure this guy would fall and break a leg, and Blossom said, "This guys an idiot."

Suddenly wings snapped out from his back, and Lily's eyes widened.

"Ugh he's showing off again," The guy with a blond streak down his hair growled. Blossom looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. Lily felt a stab of anger. How could he just show off like that? Lily slammed her hands down on the table and leaped to her feet.

"Hey! Don't show off like that!"

The room was silent.

Everyone was staring at Lily. She blushed at her unexpected outburst.

"Yeah, what she said!" Rin said, standing up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yukio shake his head. _'I'm surrounded by idiots…'_"Kline, go to your seat."

Kline shrugged and flew to his seat. Lily sat down, still blushing.

After class, Lily was exhausted. Exorcism was harder than she thought. It was hard to concentrate with Kline glaring at Rin, Rin glaring back, and Blossom screwing around. The only people who seemed to take this class seriously were Ryuji, Izumo, Shiemi, and Konekomaru. All the other students could've cared less.

Lily rolled her eyes as Kline came flying into the room but forgot to stop and crashed into a wall. Lily let out a giggle at the epic fail.

"If he keeps doing that he'll lose whatever brains he has left." Lily glanced at Yukio, not noticing his approach. Lily shrugged. "I could care less."

"I knew you'd say that." Yukio said. "I have a question. Why were you so upset when Kline was showing off earlier?" Lily opened her mouth to answer but the building shook, interrupting her. Rin came running up with Blossom, Shima, and Izumo at his heels.

"What's happening Yukio?"

Yukio's phone went off. He took out his phone and answered. "Okumura,"

"Ah, Yukio." It was Mephisto. "Did you by chance enroll new students?"

"Not exactly." Yukio answered. "I was going to talk to you about it after class."

"Well it seems these "new students" are the reason the cram school is being attacked."

Yukio glanced at Lily and Blossom, wondering what was going on. Lily said they had grown up on the streets, so who would be after them? And only a demon of high rank would be able to make this much of a racket.

"Do you guys here that?" Rin asked. Yukio glanced around, hearing something…weird.

"Now that you mention it…" He said. _It almost sounds like talking but in a langue I've never heard before._

"I can't make out what their saying but it sounds like demons." Rin said.

"You can understand demons?" Blossom exclaimed. The lights flashed then went out. Lily had to try not to shriek. This was some attack.

"I can't see a thing!" Blossom cried out.

"Wait a sec," Came Rin's voice. Suddenly everything was outlined in a dim blue light. Rin was encased in blue flames. Lily found it quite aweing but…different?

"Um…is that _supposed_to happen…?" Lily asked. Rin nodded. "Yep."

Lily kept staring at him, not believing her eyes. She'd never seen pure blue flames before. The flames were actually…pretty.

"Rin, stop!" Ryuji ordered.

"Why?"

"Those flames can attract demons and we don't know what's attacking us."

"But with his flames we can't see a thing!" Shiemi protested.

"Yeah, then the demons'll find us anyway and we won't be able to see a thing." Konekomaru agreed.

"Wait so do I put out the flames or not? I am so confused…" Rin said.

"We can use our phones for light." Bon pointed out.

"But Rin's flames are much more efficient," Izumo said.

"How 'bout we just use our phones?" Rin suggested. Before anyone could protest, his flames went out. A moment later a bright phone light shown in the darkness. Bon and the others pulled out their phones and turned them on.

"I'm going to call Shura," Yukio said, dialing in her number. Lily felt her heart beat fast. She'd admit it, she was scared. Yukio's conversation with Shura did not help.

"Yukio? What the hell is going on there?!" Shura's voiced boomed from the phone.

"The school's been attacked by demons-"

"No freaking duh!" Shura interrupted. "We've been getting contacted by them for ten minutes. Apparently you're all being held hostages."

"What?!" Yukio replied. "We haven't even seen any demons yet."

"They said they'd kill ya if we don't meet their demands."

"Yeah, as if Knights of the True Cross would actually listen to _that_ threat." Rin muttered.

"What exactly is it they're demanding?" Yukio asked, ignoring Rin's comment. Lily wondered what Rin had meant by that.

"They want the daughters of God or something. Did something happen we don't know about?!" Shura answered. Lily froze, catching her breath. Fear consumed her, followed by guilt. She glanced at Blossom, who mouthed, "_Be cool,"_Lily took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

"What?!" Kline exclaimed. "I don't have any sisters! And what about me? Am I not important?"

"I can't blame them for not wanting you." Rin said. "Unless they want the shit annoyed outta them."

"You wanna go, demon boy?" Kline challenged. Rin thumped his chest.

"Come at me, bro!"

"Knock it off, will ya?" Bon interrupted before a fight could break out.

"Shura, just get here ASAP." Yukio said and hung up.

"Wait guys…" Lily said. "I-um…there's something I have to tell you."

"Me too," Blossom added.

"You're the ones they're after, aren't you?" Yukio asked. Lily felt shocked he knew. She was trying to form words to say but the door suddenly flew open. Lily felt irritated. What was with everything interrupting her today?!

In an instant the group was surrounded by demons.

"Shit!" Rin cursed. He pulled out his sword, ready to unsheathe it. Yukio pulled out his guns, Kline grabbed his twin daggers, Izumo summoned her familiars, Shima pulled out his weapon, and Bon and Konekomaru got ready to chant. Lily and Blossom jumped into a fighting stance.

"Now, no need to resort to violence just yet," A humanoid demon walked out of the crowd. He had orange hair and red eyes, sharp teeth, and a tail: yep, definitely a demon. "Just hand the two girls over peacefully and no one will get hurt."

"Hell no!" Rin said.

"Wait," Lily said. "We should just give ourselves up."

"No way!" Rin protested. "They'll kill you!"

"And I'm fine with that." Lily said. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Oh my god, you're just like Yukio!" Bon complained, rolling his eyes. "We're you're friends, and we're gonna protect you."

"But," Lily said. "We just met…."

"We'll just take you by force then!" The demon snarled. Rin unsheathed his sword, blue flames bursting around him.

"I don't think so!"

The demon took a step back, then a smile appeared on his face. "Ha! Well if it isn't our dear prince! Satan will be pleased if we capture you too!"

The demons surrounding them lunged forward.

"Lily let's do it!" Blossom called. "It's now or never!" They had no time to think. They had to do whatever they could to protect their new friends. Lily snapped out her wings and flew into the air, Blossom following. The stretched out their arms and gripped each other's hands. They channeled their feelings, trying to create power. They had only ever done this once, and had never performed it again. They had tried, but never succeeded. But in this moment, for their friends sake, they would _make_it happen.

Lily felt power flowing through her, and their eyes turned gold, along with the colored parts of their hair. They started glowing, and the demons flinched in the bright light.

"Three," Lily counted.

"Two," Blossom said.

"One!" They said in unison, unleashing their power. Brighter light than any of them had ever seen before started shooting in all directions. The pure light filled them with energy and drove away their fear. The demons screamed as the burned away in the light. As the light died down, everyone stared up at the twin sisters in awe. They had never seen a sight so beautiful before.

Lily's and Blossom's wings folded, their energy gone. They fell on the floor, breathing heavily.


	4. Ch 4: Marla

**(AH) Sorry this took so long to upload, I've been kinda busy xD But anyway! Here's the next chapter :D you can expect the next chapter in a few days or so, but don't trust me. I never know if I'll actually do it or not xD**

The room was clear of demons, not even a sign that they had ever been there.

"Holy shit, that was cool!" Rin said.

"And you told _me_ not to show off," Kline muttered.

"When they show off its cool, when you do it's annoying." Rin mumbled.

"Okumura…" Kline growled. "We didn't get to finish our fight-"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Bon yelled. "We need to make sure Lily and Blossom are okay!"

Shiemi had already ran to the twins' side, and everyone else joined her. Lily had her head lowered so you couldn't see her face, and Blossom was laying on her back.

"I hate doing that," She complained.

"It was totally awesome though," Rin said. Suddenly the door burst open and Shura was standing in the doorway, her sword drawn. Everyone turned and stared at her. She blinked as she realized all the demons were gone and stalked up to Rin.

"Did you steal all the fun before I got here?!"

Rin held up his hands. "No, I didn't do anything-!"

"Then who did?" She asked.

"We did," Lily said, standing up. Shura glanced at her.

"Who are you?"

. . .

"So these two are daughters of God?" Mephisto repeated. Yukio and Shura nodded. "And they want to become exorcists?"

"Yeah," Shura said, walking up to his desk. "Now can they enroll or not?"

Mephisto threw his hands into the air. "We already got two sons of Satan and one of God, why not two daughters as well?"

Blossom felt relieved. She didn't know how Lily would've reacted if he had said no, or herself for that matter. She still couldn't believe this guy's fashion sense. He looked like a clown!

After the discussion was over, Blossom was eager to leave. They were given their school uniforms and dorms. Yukio had insisted that the twin sisters stayed in the same dorm as he, for they had no idea if or when they'd be attacked again. They didn't want any of the "normal" kids to get hurt, and it would be easier to protect them if they were in the same dorm.

"Before you go, Yukio, I have something to tell you." Mephisto said. "While we're enrolling, there's another student who will be attending your class from now on."

Yukio blinked. The number of students enrolling was quite suspicious. "Who is this 'new student'?"

"Her name is Marla Stinger. You could say she's quite…"special"."

"Rin "special" or Lily and Blossom "special"?" Yukio asked.

"I guess you'll have to find that out at your own time." Mephisto answered.

. . .

Blossom stretched, wondering what Yukio and the director were talking about. After Mephisto agreed to their enrollment, they had been sent to their dorm while the exorcists discussed some "new student."

Lily thought it was a bit awkward to be sharing a dorm with two guys, but Blossom honestly didn't care. It was better than being in a dorm with a bunch of girls. Besides, the safer the better.

. . .

Yukio felt a bit annoyed with Mephisto's answer, but if the director told him to wait, he had no choice but to wait. The Director was a higher rank than himself, so there wasn't much he could do.

"By the way, Kline and Marla will be moving into your dorm as well." Mephisto told him. _This way, I'll have all of the "interesting" kids in one place. _Out loud, he said, " It would be safer if we had all of you in the same place, would it not?"

Yukio thought the exact opposite, but he didn't say anything. _He's putting all of the "un-normal" kids in one place, he has to be up to something…. _The gleam in Mephisto's eyes confirmed his fears. He decided to go along with it for now, but if he found out it would put Rin or the others in danger in any way he would put a stop to it immediately.

. . .

Rin was fuming. Not only was Kline in the same classes as he, but now they had to share a dorm too!

Great. Just great.

"Why the heck does he have to move into _our _dorm?!" Rin complained.

"I already told you why." Yukio said, irritated.

"Can't you guys look after him somewhere else, _like miles away?!" _

"Rin, he's moving in. Get over it."

"I don't wanna get over it!"

Yukio groaned under his breath and went back to his work, making Rin even more furious. Rin crossed his arms. "Fine. When this place goes up in flames don't blame me." He muttered under his breath.

Yukio glanced up sharply, his glare like razors. "You _will not_ burn down our dorm."

"Whoever said _I_ would?" Rin replied.

"Who else would?"

"Dude, ever heard of matches, or lighters, or like, _a flamethrower?!" _

Yukio glared at Rin. "Just do your homework."

. . .

"Oh my god, Kline! Shut up!" Rin groaned, interrupting Kline's complaining spree. "No one cares what you think about the classes!"

"Shut up, demon boy!" Kline snapped.

"You've had a week and you _still _can't think of anything better than that? Man, you're dumber than I thought!" Rin said.

"You wanna go?" Kline challenged, holding up his fists.

Rin stood up. "If it'll shut you up!" Kline brought his fist around, but lost his focus as the door creaked open. Rin easily dogged the clumsy punch. Blossom stuck her foot out and tripped her half-brother, giggling as he fell on his face.

"What's going on here?" Yukio demanded as he walked into the classroom.

"Kline started a fight with Rin." Lily said boredly.

"Anyway, we have a new student." Yukio said. Rin blinked.

"Another one?"

A girl walked in and the room went silent. She had a purple shirt with jean shorts, long brown hair, blue eyes and her bangs were dyed purple. _What is up with girls and having dyed bangs? _Rin thought. Then he noticed something else. The girl had a tail. Like his.

Could this girl be a…demon?


	5. Ch 5: The News

**And after a week, I'm finally uploading the next chapter :D **

"Name's Marla Stinger, nice to meet you." Marla walked past everyone and sat down.

"So…Marla…" Shima said. "You a demon..?"

"Only half," She answered, not bothered by the question.

"Three demons and three angels…" Bon muttered in disbelief. Marla, Kline, and Lily and Blossom swiveled toward him.

"You got a problem with that?!"

While they had been talking, the aria teacher had entered the room. "Okay, class, please turn to page 26."

. . .

Marla crossed her arms. "That guy was acting as if he'd never seen a half-demon before!"

"Well it's not like it's a common thing, but yeah." Blossom agreed.

"I still don't understand what you guys are so angry about." Rin commented. "It's not like half-demons and angels are exactly an everyday thing…."

The others didn't have a response.

"So Marla, you're half-demon, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Cool-well I mean, it's not cool, but not like you're lame or anything, just…" Rin stuttered. "I'm one too."

Marla blinked, not understanding anything but the last sentence. "Yeah…"

"So…which parent is the demon?"

"Father, what 'about you?"

"Same. So, you live with your mother..?"

A pain-stricken look appeared on her face, but was gone a moment later. She looked away. "My mother was…she died when I was six."

Rin instantly felt terrible for bringing it up. "Oh…. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"

"It's fine." Marla said. "So, you know who your father is?"

Kline snickered. "Yeah, everyone does." Rin sent a glare at Kline, and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"…?"

"His daddy is Satan." Kline snickered.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna send you to a hospital!"

Marla giggled. Then surprise ran across her face. "Satan..?"

Rin nodded. "Yep, and he's a total asshole."

"I bet he is, I mean, he's _Satan." _Marla replied.

"Yep. So, who's your dad?"

"Um…I don't know…" Marla lied. _I'm not sure if I can trust these people yet. _She thought.

"Well, if you've never randomly burst into blue flames before then I guess your father isn't Satan." Rin joked.

"Yeah…" Marla said. "Uh, I gotta go now." She walked past Rin and left the room. He stared after her.

"Was it something I said?"

Blossom punched his shoulder. "No, duh, dumbass!"

"Ow!" He whined. "I was just trying to being friendly!"

"Yeah, being friendly by asking her about her personal life as a demon." Blossom mocked. "Next time ask her about her interest as in exorcism or something!"

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Rin said.

"Where's the new girl?" Bon asked, walking up to them with the other exwires following.

"I dunno," Rin said, shrugging. "She said she had to go then walked off."

Bon crossed his arms. "You said something, didn't you."

Rin threw his arms into the air. "Why does everyone always think it was me?!"

"Because it always is you!" Bon answered.

"Heads up, teacher alert." Blossom said as Yukio walked into the room, Marla behind him.

"Oooh, Rin you're busted!" Blossom teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Today, instead of your normal classes, you're going to have exams."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed. "You're a beast…"

"You didn't let me finish," Yukio replied. "An exam on your fighting skills."

Rin's tail wagged back and forth with excitement. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"This will be a test to see who's the strongest, and this does not have anything to do with your skills as an exorcist or IQ." Yukio explained. "However, you will not be using actual weapons, familiars, or any special powers."

. . .

Turns out they had to use fake swords. They didn't want anyone getting badly injured, so they weren't allowed to use any real ones. They weren't allowed to use familiars, arias, or trickery. Just brute strength. Blossom understood why easily. Yukio and the other teachers wanted to know what your physical strength alone was. After all, you never know when you'll get stuck in a fight were you couldn't use anything but your own strength.

Blossom glanced around the gymnasium, thinking it was a weird place to hold fighting classes. Wouldn't someplace like a dojo be better? And safer? There was a rack of wooden swords and daggers at the sideline.

"Any exorcist should never go to an exorcism mission without a secret weapon," Shura had said.

"The first fight will be Rin versus Bon," Yukio announced. Rin grabbed a sword and walked to the middle of the gym, Bon following. "Remember Rin, no flames."

"Yeah, I know!" He snapped. "It's not like I didn't hear you the last five thousand times you said it!"

"Okay, pipsqueaks, get to it!" Shura interrupted.

. . .

After many battles, Yukio had a list of who was physically strongest to weakest. The results were:

Rin

Bon

Blossom and Lily tied

Marla

Shima

Izumo

Kline

Shima

Shiemi

Konekomaru

"Yeah, first place!" Rin did an air fist-pump.

"Next is the IQ test," Yukio said, adjusting his glasses.

Rin cursed.

. . .

"The results we got weren't exactly surprising." Yukio said, not looking very happy. "Some of you really need to step up your game."

Kline faked coughed. "Rin."

"Cough, cough, Kline." Rin replied.

"Cough, cough, _both of you." _ Yukio interrupted. "Anyway, the list is: Bon, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, Lily, Marla, Blossom, Shima, Rin, and Kline."

"Ha! I did better than you, Kline!" Rin bragged.

"I wouldn't be too happy. You only beat him by half a point." Yukio added.

"I still beat him!"

Marla rolled her eyes, Lily did a facepalm, and Blossom burst out laughing. Kline glared at Rin, and Rin glared back. As usual.

"You two are gonna have to learn how to get along." Shura said.

"But I can't stand him!" Kline protested.

"Well you either learn to stand him or you're gonna die out in the field. Kline scowled.

After a few other tests, the group was sitting in the cram school classroom, taking a break.

"Hey, quick question-" Blossom asked. "Howcome you need to know all of our skills and stuff all of a sudden?"

Yukio glanced at Shura. She shrugged. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "You may just be exwires, but I guess you all deserve to know more than anyone. Besides, you'd just find out later anyway."

Everyone waited curiously, wondering what was going on.

"Satan's on the move."

Everyone stood in shocked silence. They knew it would happen eventually, they just didn't expect it so soon.

"Already?!" Rin exclaimed, breaking the silence. "It's only been a few months since his last attack!"

"Apparently it was just enough time for him." Bon said, clenching his fists.

"We barely survived the last time he attacked…" Izumo mumbled. An unsettling silence fell over the teenagers as they remembered what had happened that horrid night. The newest students stood awkwardly, oblivious of what had happened to their friends. Blossom wanted to ask just what had gone down that night, but didn't want to arise any unwanted memories.

"Are you talking about the night demons attacked the streets and blue flames lit up the sky?" Lily whispered. They nodded. Blossom looked at her feet, remembering how hopelessly frightened she had been. Lily's expression showed she was having the same thoughts.

"Hey, don't go moping around about the past now." Shura said. "What you need to focus on is getting stronger. You need to improve all the skills you lack and excel in. Forget the past. All you need to do is learn from it. It's going to be harder on you guys cuz you saved Assiah last time."

Everyone stared at her.

"What? Don't believe me?" Shura asked. She pointed at Ryuji and the others. "You helped the citiziens and came up with a brilliant idea to get rid of the coaltar." She pointed at Rin and Yukio. "While you two destroyed the Gehenna Gate."

"Um…I can't help but ask but…" Blossom hesitated. "What exactly happened that night?"

"Well, a huge Gehenna Gate opened and Satan attacked and we fought against him and we won." Rin said.

"No, I know that, that's not what I meant … never-mind…" Blossom muttered.

"I think she meant what the full story was." Bon said.

"Oh…" Rin said.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, I mean-!" Blossom interrupted. "It seems as if their unsettling memories…"

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Rin said. "Let's go out to eat and tell ya later?" The suggestion brightened the mood. Everyone nodded in agreement. **Annddd I'm gonna end it here. My one friend said i should pull a Rick Riordan and end it somewhere else, but I'm very tired and want to go to sleep so I'm just gonna end it here. (Be glad. You'd probably shot me if i would've ended it where she wanted me to end it xD**


	6. Ch 6: Attack

**I can't believe I almost have 300 views for this story O.O I hope you've liked it so far, because stuff's 'bout to get interesting :P**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

Marla watched as the waiter walked away from their table towards the kitchen. They were currently at a restaurant at the outskirts of the town, not wanting to spend too much money. It wasn't the most popular restaurant either, so there wasn't that many other people there, which Marla was thankful for. She wasn't exactly a people-person. Shura hadn't come, she had to go on a mission, and Konekomaru hadn't been able to show up, saying he needed to go study for some tests.

However, she did feel a little uncomfortable as she watched the others interact, maybe even a little left out. The others had all had more time to get to know eachother, but Marla had just met the bunch. She was just the loner that had tagged along.

Marla was jealous. Envious of how they were so close, how they had friends. _No, _she thought to herself, _Don't get close to them. It'll just hurt more when they turn against you, when you betray them. _

"Marla, you okay?" Blossom asked, pulling Marla out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah-I'm fine." Marla murmured. Blossom didn't look very convinced, but she didn't say anything else. Marla didn't want to betray these guys. They were different from all the other exorcists she'd encountered. She had thought all exorcists were cold-blooded idiots who couldn't think for themselves. _Even if they're different, it'll always be the same. Once they find out who I am, what I am, they'll hate me. It happens every time. _

"So, you mentioned how Satan was on the move again." Lily mentioned. "What exactly is going on?"

"It seems as if he's trying to find a vessel, for a few exorcists have burst into flames, but none of them have survived." Yukio explained. "The demon attack ratings have gone up, and warnings have been floating around."

"A vessel..?" Rin asked. "If he's looking for a vessel why doesn't he just target us? I mean, it's not that I want him to, but at least we know we won't die…"

"I think he has a much bigger plan in mind." Yukio replied. An unsettling silence passed over them once again.

"Whatever plan he's planning, we'll get through it, I know we will!" Marla said, despite her mind screaming at her to keep her mouth shut. She just couldn't help herself. She always wanted to help out people she liked, even if they'd hate her. "I may be knew here, but I will help you defeat him once and for all!"

The promise lightened the mood, a few smiles spread across their faces. _Why did I just say that?! _Marla saw Yukio narrow his eyes with suspicion from the corner of her eye. Her stomach twisted, and she felt nervous. _Is he on to me..?_

Before they could say anything else, a minor earthquake seemed to shake the building. They froze. Earthqaukes weren't exactly common…what was going on? The shaking increased little by little, and Marla could hear the debris hitting the floor. Her heart beat sped up, fear tried to edge it's way into her. She glanced at the others, seeing that they were looking around as well. She heard screaming from the normal citizens as the lights flickered. It was obvious by now that this was no ordinary earthquake, which meant it could be only one thing.

Demons.

"Guys, we need to evacuate the citizens!" Izumo said, getting the words out before Marla could.

"Another attack?" Blossom muttered under her breath. They ran over to the other room, were the people cowered as the lights continued to flicker and the building shook.

"Go! Run!" Yukio yelled to them. "We need to get out of here!" The citizens glanced at them, and after a second more, they ran toward the door. The exorcist group made sure everyone got out safely; the customers and the workers. Marla had memorized the restaurant's layout, just incase they needed an escape route.

There were three rooms: a private room-which was where Marla and the others had been going to eat dinner- which connected to a main room with many tables. On one wall was the entrance, and the wall next to it had the door which branched off into the kitchen. It wasn't the biggest building, but bigger than most homes. Beside the entrance door were two windows, one on either side. The shades were down, but they could still break the windows to get out if it came to it.

After one last quick check to make sure no one else was still in the building, the group made their way to the door, but then the power went out, and the room went black. They could still slightly see some light from the tiny window on the door, and the light sneaking through the window shades.

Bon ran to the door and pulled on it, but it was locked. Marla tried to calm herself down.

"We're locked in?!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"We can always break the windows to get out." Marla commented.

"If it comes to that," Bon replied.

"The earthquake's getting stronger," Rin said. "This building won't collapse, right?"

"I'm not sure…"

A frightened squeak made them jump, and they turned toward were it came from. Kline had this hands clenched on his twin's daggers, fear dancing in his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip, and he looked pale, even in the dim light.

"Is the oh mighty Kline scared?" Rin taunted.

"Rin, I seriously doubt this is the time for that." Blossom said seriously. Rin just shrugged, but he didn't say anything else.

"Oh, shut up," Kline snapped. "Like you're not!"

"Well, I'm not really scared, it's just a black out…"

"We're locked in and this building might collapse!"

"Calm down, we'll get out of here!"

Kline scowled. Marla ran over to the window. She pushed past the shades and looked to see if there was a way to open the window. She smirked as she saw it was possible. She tried to pull it up, but the window wouldn't budge. She ran over to the other one, but had the same result.

"The window's won't open." She reported.

"Wait, aren't there other doors leading outside?" Lily asked. "We should go around and see if any are unlocked. Check windows too. We should meet back here in five minutes and report what we found."

The group nodded. They spilt into two groups of five and headed toward the other two rooms. Marla headed toward the kitchen with Kline, Blossom, Bon, and Shima while the others checked the private room. She looked thoroughly through the entire kitchen, but all the doors and windows were locked. There weren't any other ways out, either.

They headed back toward the main room and met up with the other group. "Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Okumura, this isn't another test, right?" Shima asked. Yukio shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"What are we gonna do?" Blossom asked, but then a suddenly the building shook so hard they were wiped off their feet. The ground was still shaking, but not as badly, and the others cautiously pulled themselves to their feet. They froze when they saw what was infront of them, gaping in shock and disbelief. Standing in front of them was six humanoids, and many other demons, and behind them was the… Gehenna Gate?!

** And I'm gonna end it here :P CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHA **

**Anyway, tell me how I did and if you're liking the story so far ^.^ thanks for reading this chapter! Expect the next one soon!**


	7. Ch 7: Astsria

Blossom's heart skipped a beat as she gazed at what was before her. The demon in front was the same orange haired demon that had attacked them before. _I should've known they'd come after us again! _She cursed. Her fear was slowly overtaken by anger. Anger at herself, at her life, and at the demons. A normal day. That's all she wanted. Just one day were nothing went wrong!

From the earliest days she could remember, she'd had terrible luck. She'd had to fight for survival. Everyone thought she was a freak. And they weren't wrong, either. She never wanted to know of the demon world, she never wanted to have these unnatural powers, she never wanted to be God's daughter. All she wanted was a safe place she and her sister could live in peace.

Blossom always knew she'd have to fight for her wish. And she was prepared to do just that. She stood up slowly, trying to balance on the shaking ground. To her relief, the shaking seemed to be dimming, but not by much.

"Ooh, I like the gleam in your eye." The orange-haired demon smiled. "The look of vengeance, rage! Go ahead, let it go! All the anger boiling up inside you!"

Blossom clenched her fists, forcing herself to stay calm. She wasn't an idiot. She knew demons looked for your weak points and expanded from there. If she lost all control of her temper, she knew she'd black out, and everything would go downhill from there. Raging in a battle was one of the worst things you could ever do. It caused you to throw rushed blows and messed up your thinking.

You always have to have a sense of calmness in a fight, so you don't turn into a complete monster. You needed to be able to think, come up with a strategy that lead to your comrades being as unhurt as possible. Blossom took in a deep breath, refusing to lose control of her emtions. Ever since that day, she promised herself to never let her feelings get the better of her. For Lily's sake and her own well-being. And she was never going to break that promise.

"You're that demon from the last attack!" Rin realized, also standing up. The demon's grin grew wider, as if pleased they recognized him. The demon suddenly flicked his wrist, and Blossom felt a weird sensation. It was almost like an invisible wave passed through her. She felt less powerful than before, and her feared ebbed from the back of her mind.

She ignored it, trying to figure out what the demon just did. The other exwires seemed to still be in shock. Blossom prayed that they'd snap out of it, and soon. They could not afford to let this surprise get to them, especially if the outcome of losing was what she feared it would be.

Rin glared at the demon, but his face went from anger to confusion. Blossom wondered what he was confused about. "What the..?"

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked. "I mean, besides the fact we've been attacked, _again, _and that there's a huge Gehenna Gate standing over there."

"My flames…they aren't working…" Rin said.

"What? Wait, try your sword!" Ryuji suggested. Blossom noticed how the demon watched in amusement as the teenagers' confusion grew. Whatever was going on, Blossom was sure it was that demon's doing.

Rin pulled out the sword and…

Nothing happened. No flames. Nothing.

They stared in disbelief. Blossom glared at the demon.

"What did you do?!" She demanded.

"I didn't get the chance last time," The demon said, "but let me introduce myself. I am Astsria, a highclass demon, with control over powers and emotion!"

The demon laughed as it dawned on the students just what that meant. Izumo and Shiemi tried to summon their familiars, but with no luck.

"That wave of engery you felt? That was an activation of a field in which no powers can be used. All you have now is your strength alone." Astsria smirked. "Which makes my job a hell lot easier."

Blossom was thankful for the dagger she had been given before they went out to eat. It was just for safety until she got better at swordsmanship. She would've never been able to afford it herself. Blossom wasn't very bothered by the no powers thing. She was just fine using her fists. But they'd have a huge disadvantage, though.

An idea dawned on Blossom. If she took out Astsria, then would the force field go down? And then would the others be able to use their powers? Blossom narrowed her eyes. It was worth a shot. She ran toward Astsria, throwing a faint. The demon dodged it. With her free hand, she griped the dagger hidden in her jacket, pulling it out and stabbing the demon in his side.

The demon screeched, and kicked Blossom away from him. Blossom smiled. A blow like that would put most people in the hospital, or kill them. If she had punched him, she would've broken a few of his ribs. Astsria looked at her, his eyes burning with anger. Her eyes widened as she realized the blow had had no effect.

"Impossible…" She whispered. Astsria looked at his troops.

"You know what to do. Capture the needed ones, kill the rest."

Blossom gasped. He was going to kill her new friends. She clenched her teeth. She was not going to let that happen. The demon army lunged forward, and the teenagers tensed, ready for the attack.

Yukio readied his pistols, Kline pulled out his twin daggers, Rin steadied his sword, Blossom raised her dagger, Marla pulled out her knife, and Lily aimed her gun. Bon held up his fists, and so did Izumo. Shima readied his weapon (Blossom couldn't figure out what it was-a long pole with keys on the end? What was that supposed to be?).

Blossom slashed through the demons as they attacked, dodging and kicking. She heard gun shots as Yukio and Lily shot at demons. They probably cleared two hundred of them in two minutes, but they just kept coming back. Blossom started to feel panicked, how could they win if the demons just kept coming?

Pretty soon, she became exhausted, and she could tell the others were as well. The demons spilt them up-which was one of the worst things that could happen in battle. Marla, Blossom, Lily, Kline, and the Okumura twins were on one side, and the normal exwires on the other. The others were closer to the door. They could kick it down and escape.

"Bon! Take the others and get out of here!" Yukio ordered.

"But-"

"Go! Call for help!"

Her classmates were reluctant to go, but after a moment of hesitation they ran to the door. Shima knocked it down, and the fled. Blossom watched them leave, hoping they came back with help soon.

** And thats all for this upload :P hope you enjoyed ^.^ i'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days**


	8. Ch 8: Fall

**Woah. More than 500 views for this story O.O Well here is da next chapter! hope you enjoy ^.^**

For once Rin wished he could use his flames. That would've made this battle so much easier. Slashing the demons worked just fine, but he could've exorcised much more of them if he'd had his flames. If only he could get to Astsria, then he could get rid of the field.

Doubt started to gather in his mind, the demons just kept coming, no matter how many they killed. They'd probably have to destroy the gate to be able to kill all the demons. But was it possible to destroy the gate without his flames?

_I'll just have to get rid of this weird spell first then, _He thought. He pushed through a mass of demons, heading toward Astsria. Rin figured he was probably a demon king if he had this much power. It may not have seemed like much, but having a skill like that gave you a huge advantage.

Rin reached Astsria and swung his sword at him. The demon quickly dodged it, and kicked Rin backwards. Rin let out a gasp as he slammed into the floor. _This is gonna be harder than I thought…_

He pulled himself to his feet, again attacking the demon king. The demon kept dodging and blocking his blows, and Rin stuck his foot out and tripped the red-eyed demon. Rin brought down his sword, aiming for the demon's chest. Astsria quickly rolled, the sword only catching his cheek.

The demon king screamed as two bullets plowed into his shoulder. Yukio stood a few feet away, his guns smoking. "Rin, aim for the gate, we'll take care of the demons."

Rin nodded and ran to the gate while Astsria clenched his shoulder, blood running through his fingers. He was almost there, but he felt as if his foot slipped into a random hole, and he felt it twist painfully. He let out a screech and fell. He ankle throbbed, pain zapping up his leg. He clenched his teeth, struggling to rise again. He stood up, grimacing from his probably-sprained ankle.

He saw the gate was only a few feet away, and limped toward it. Suddenly Astsria appeared in front of him, swiping at him with wickedly sharp claws. Rin jerked his head back, feeling the wind as the claws barely missed his face. Astsria snarled. "No way you're destroying this gate."

Rin growled in frustration. He thrust him arm out, stabbing Astsria in his stomach, turning the blade. Blood dribbled from the demon's mouth, his eyes stretched out wide with shock and agony. Rin pulled the sword out, running past the demon king.

He raised his sword to attack the gate, but gasped as a strong kick hit his back. He let out a gasp of pain as he felt a sharp _crack, _and pain shot up his side. Losing his balance, he fell forward, sliding through the gate. Panic surged through his chest, but there was nothing he could do to stop the fall. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell forward.

Suddenly something grabbed his wrist, and he winced as his shoulder was yanked up. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black, but an eerie red glow seemed to come from under him. He glanced down seeing a red glowing rectangle and it soon dawned on him what it was. This was the dimensional gate between worlds. And the rectangle all those feet below the true gate to Gehenna.

"Rin!"

A voice echoed in his head. He looked around, startled.

"Rin!" The voiced called again. This time he recognized the voice. It was his twin brother, Yukio. He glanced up, seeing only darkness. It was Yukio's voice, and he was somehow suspended in the darkness, but he couldn't see anything but the red rectangle.

He realized it was most likely Yukio holding him the air, his hand was most likely the substance gripping his wrist. "Yukio?" He called out.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called. "I won't let you fall!"

A thought dawned on Rin. What if Yukio wasn't able to pull Rin out of the Gate? Would Yukio get dragged down too because of him? No. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let another person he cared about be put in danger because of him.

"Yukio! Let go!"

"What?! No! I could never let you fall into Gehenna!" Yukio protested.

"Yukio, please! Listen to me!" Rin pleaded. "We can't both risk being pulled down into Gehenna. Besides, the others need you!"

"I won't let go! I _will _save you!"

"Yukio…" Rin's voice faltered. He knew it was futile to persuade his brother to let him go.

"It's either going to be both of us or neither of us!" Yukio promised. Hope started to stir in his chest, but it was washed away as soon as it came. His heart sunk as he was suddenly falling through the air, and guilt flowed through him as he saw his brother above him, shock written on his face. Everything went black, and the twin brothers fell into Hell.

**Review and say what you think. Any grammar/spelling errors, any ideas, anything you liked, etc. Sorry that this chapter is a bit smaller than the rest, but I just wanted to update so badly Dx but i might have the next chapter up by the end of this day, who knows? xD Thanks for reading ^.^**


	9. Ch 9: Gehenna

**Turns out I did not upload the chapter on the same day ANYWAY! Sorry it took so long...i haven't been getting much sleep lately, but i finally got this chapter done! So, TO THE CHAPTER!**

Rin's eyes shot open. He quickly tried to sit up, but winced as pain shot up his side. Which confirmed it.

Falling into Gehenna hadn't been a dream.

He gently layed a hand on his broken ribs, feeling to see how many were broken. At least two…

He looked up, observing the barren landscape. To his left, he could see a forest around 15 yards away. The forest looked dark and mysterious, an eerie vibe coming from it, which even Rin could feel from where he sat. It gave him the creeps just looking at. Something probed at him, the light just didn't look quite right. He glanced up, and his mind didn't believe his eyes. The sky was _red. Blood red. _

He noticed something else in the sky, and squinted. It looked like a random black rectangle, and he realized what it was. It was what he had fallen through, the Gehenna Gate. His eyes narrowed. If he could somehow get up there he would probably be able to get back to Assiah… but how? Rin didn't have wings like Blossom or Lily or Kline. He couldn't fly up there.

He suddenly remembered that his brother had fallen too, and looked around franticly. He absolutely despised the thought of them being separated in Gehenna. When he saw his twin laying a few feet away, he let out the breath he had been holding. He was relieved that they hadn't been spilt up, but he also felt guilty that he had dragged his brother down to Gehenna along with him.

Rin got to his feet, ignoring his throbbing side. He took a step forward, but gasped as pain shot up his leg, reminding him of his sprained ankle. He clenched his teeth and made his way to Yukio, collapsing when he reached his twin's side. He saw Yukio's chest rise and fall, which confirmed he wasn't dead.

They were both alive, but for how much longer? They would positively get killed faster if they stayed out in the open for much longer. But where would they go? The dark forest was the only shelter for miles. And he did not want to know what just what was lurking in that place.

And even they did go there, there was no way they could move. Yukio was unconscious and Rin had broken ribs and a sprained ankle. There was no way he could carry Yukio. Well technically he could, it would just be really, really, really painful.

Yukio's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, pulling Rin out of his thoughts. He looked around, seeming to get what the situation was right of the bat. "Are we in Gehenna?"

"Yes you are." They both jumped as a voice spoke from behind them. _Crap, we've already been spotted! _Rin thought. Rin swiveled to face the demon and winced as another wave of pain hit him. The demon was in human form, and Rin narrowed his eyes, knowing the demon looked familiar. He had a wicked smile across his face, revealing sharp pointy teeth. He had ram-like horns and white hair and red eyes.

"It was the perfect plan!" The demon laughed. "I can finally redeem myself for failing all those months ago!" The demon continued to laugh and talk to himself when suddenly a thought hit Rin. He remembered that his sword had also fallen with them, which also meant he was most likely out of Astsria's field range. Then he realized that he was probably flaming right now which would attract more attention than anything. He glanced around once again, spotting his flaming sword only a yard away. He inched toward it, his brother sending him a sharp glance.

Rin reached backwards slowly and gripped the sword. After a moment, he threw the sword at Yukio, yelling, "Now Yukio!"

Yukio reached up, snatching the sword out of the air, bursting into flames. The demon froze, his eyes darting toward them. "Oh, so the younger one has the power too? Interesting…"

Yukio attacked the demon, and even though he didn't do much swordplay, he wasn't half-bad. But there was a few things he could work on. The demon was clearly too fast for him, and he dodged each attack Yukio threw at him, but he didn't attack back. Rin looked around, wondering if there was anything he could attack with. Yukio was clearly just being toyed with, and who knew when the demon would make his move.

Rin spotted a gun a few feet away from were Yukio had been laying, wondering how he hadn't seen it before but then pushed the thought to the back of his head. It wasn't important right now. He glanced back at the two fighting, the demon's focus was directed at Yukio.

Rin took in a deep breath, then jumped to his feet and ran over to the gun, barely standing the pain as his ankle and ribs felt as if they were being stabbed over and over. He scooped up the gun and pointed it at the demon, realizing who it was.

And he would be happy to shot him.

"Yukio, duck!" Rin screamed. Yukio jumped out of the way and Rin pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing Astaroth.

Blossom looked at the demons infront of her. She felt sick. She had just watched the twin brothers fall into Gehenna in dismay and there wasn't anything she could've done about it. The first people to accept them, to befriend them, had just fallen to hell right before her eyes. She felt shocked as she felt a cold tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried.

She wish she could save them somehow, but what was she kidding. She couldn't even save herself. She glanced at Lily, and the pained expression on her face said it all. She wanted to escape and leave everyone else to fend of themselves. She wanted to take her sister and leave everyone else to die. Blossom narrowed her eyes. Lily could leave if she wanted to, but Blossom was done running. She was going to help others from now on.

The demon army pushed them back toward the gate, and now Blossom, Lily, Marla, and Kline were nervously flashing glances back at the looming gate behind them. Suddenly the demons stopped attacking, and Astsria looked at them with a wicked smile. Before Blossom knew what was happening, her feet had been wiped out from under her, and she felt herself falling backwards into the gate, fear consuming her.

Blossom felt air rush past her. All she could hear was her own slow heart-beat pounding in her ears. She felt as if time had stopped. It was…relaxing in a way. But suddenly her memories rushed back to her, and her eyes shot open.

She realized she was falling and instinctively snapped out her wings trying to get aloft, but she was too close to the ground. She flapped her wings anyway, but the best she did was slow her fall. Only when she landed did she notice the throbbing in her left wing. She folded it toward her and gently felt it, her heart sinking as she felt a few broken bones and a few stretched muscles.

She glanced up, seeing that Lily and Kline had managed to fly and had caught Marla, who was staring at the ground with round eyes. Blossom squinted at the sky, not believing its odd color.

Red. Yeah, that's totally normal.

"Blossom?" She swiveled in the direction of the voice, feeling relieved when she saw Rin and Yukio. But then she noticed their condition. Yukio was supporting Rin, and Rin's arm was thrown across his shoulders. He had one foot off the ground and his free arm was holding his sides. Both their clothes were torn and ruined, and they had scratches and bruises.

Yukio had a gash on the side of his head, dry blood crusting around it. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still looked bad. She heard the others land behind her, and she glanced back at them. They all had scratches and brusies, but nothing serious. The Okumura twins had clearly taken the toll of the battle.

"You guys are okay!" Blossom said with relief.

"In extreme pain and in Gehenna. Sure, let's go okay." Rin said sourly.

"You're alive, aren't'cha?" Blossom replied. "Therefore, you're fine."

"I didn't know you were such a positive thinker." Rin commented. Blossom glared at him.

"I can break a few more of those ribs if you want me too," Blossom growled.

"How'd you know I had broken-wait no don't! Two is bad enough!" Rin protested.

"Guys? Are you even thinking of what's happening right now? Our situation?!" Marla interrupted. "We're in freaking Gehenna! How the hell are we gonna get outta here?!"

"Marla, don't worry. We'll figure this out." Yukio promised. She didn't look very convinced.

"Anyway, we should probably get out from the open." Yukio added.

"The only shelter I see for miles is that creepy looking forest over there." Kline said.

"It's better than out in the open." Blossom said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Let's go and figure out what to do when we get there." Blossom suggested, heading toward the forest, the others following. Fear pricked at her. She knew that they were in the most horrible situation ever. _At least we're together, _She thought to herself.

She glanced back at the others. They all had brave faces on, but she could see behind the masks. They were all scared, wondering if they'd have a future or if they'd die here. Blossom clenched her fists. They were going to make it out alive. She'd make sure of it.

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you have any ideas, questions, comments, grammer/spelling mistakes, or anything I should work on. I'll hopefully have the next chapter soon, but I won't be able to update or work on the story until Sunday. I have an acting competition I'm going to. I might take my laptop with me, but I'm not sure. And I'm sorry for not updating for awhile Dx Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	10. Ch 10 Silence before the Storm

**I didn't get past the first round in the acting competition…*cries* anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Mephisto sat at his desk, opening a serving of instant noodles. He was surprised his trouble-some younger brother Astsria actually managed to get the teenagers into Gehenna. He wondered what would happen now. With this new situation, who would win this battle? Gehenna or Assiah?

The demon smiled with glee. It was going to be an exciting war, and he would have a front row seat.

They were all resting little hollow in the forest, wondering what was going to happen next. They were pretty much in hell with no escape. Not to mention one of them was badly injured. They were all pretty much lacking any hope. Blossom had even given up on trying to be positive.

"What are we gonna do for food?" Marla suddenly asked. They hadn't thought of that. Was there even food in Gehenna? If there was, how did they know it was safe? The last meal they had felt like ages ago. If they had no source of food, then they would just die faster. Even faster if there wasn't any water.

Lily was on the edge of crying. She had been through a lot, but nothing as horrible as this. If she died here, her whole life and striving would have been for nothing. If came to it, she at least wanted Blossom to get out alive.

"Maybe there are villages here? Towns?" Rin suggested. "If we blend in we might be able to get some food."

"How the hell is an angel gonna blend in with _demons?" _Lily questioned.

"Umm…well since I'm half one I could get some food for the rest of you…"

"If there _are_ any towns," Kline muttered. They glanced at him. His head was lowered so that you couldn't see his face and his fists were clenched. He was acting so un-Kline like.

"There probably will be one, we just have to look-" Rin began. Kline glanced up sharply, glaring at Rin. His eyes were ice cold, filled with hate, anger, and fear.

"How are you so sure? Huh, Rin?" He demanded. "How do we know you're not secretly working for them or that you won't betray us any moment?"

Rin was stunned. That was much, even for Kline. His eyes were burning with hate as he waited for Rin to answer.

"I-I would never betray you guys-" Rin stuttered. "You never know with demons," Kline muttered and had a faraway look in his eyes. The others stood in shocked silence, wondering what was up with Kline.

"Look- I don't know if you were in a situation or something and something happened to you, but I am not the same demon you may have encountered." He growled. "But if you don't trust me enough, then you may as well find your own way outta here."

The others were even more shocked by Rin's response. Kline stood up and did not stop his glare.

"I will not leave my half-sisters in the care of a demon."

"Then don't leave."

"I won't stay here with you."

"Go or leave, I don't care."

Kline slowly pulled out his twin daggers. His gaze hardening. Rin narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it would be better for everyone if I killed the son of Satan right here and now."

Blossom jumped to her feet. "I think this is far enough,"

"Kline, stop it _now." _Yukio ordered. Kline ignored them and raised his blades. Rin didn't flinch. Even though his broken ribs and sprained ankle were still hurting enough to make him pass out, he did not back down. If Kline wanted a fight then it was a fight Kline would get.

Something probed at the edge of his mind. He felt weird, not like himself. The air seemed different, too.

Suddenly Kline had darted over to him, faster than he could see. In less than a moment on of those blades were pointed at Rin's throat.

"Do it. I dare you." His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own; that was not what he had wanted to say.

They stared at each other as the time went by. Kline's hands trembled, and there seemed to be a voice in his head, yelling at him to kill him, but some sanity left in him stopped him.

_Do it! Kill him now! You know you want to, so just do it! _Said the first voice. Kline blinked hard, then opened his eyes. He lowered his weapons, but suspicion still lingered in his eyes.

Yukio stood up suddenly. "We need to get out of this forest right now."

Kline glanced over at him, and he could see the insanity starting to gather into his gaze.

"Sorry about this Kline," Yukio muttered than hit him on the back of his head with the back of his gun, knocking him out.

"What'd you do that for?" Marla asked.

"There's a vibe in this forest that victimizes the weak-minded. It causes them to go insane and lose control of their emotions. It takes their fear and twists it, pinpointing the fear onto something completely different." He explained. "Then it uses the victim's fear to lower his comrades strength and then it takes control of that persons emotions as well. There must be a demon nerby, because that's the only thing that could casue this."

"We'd better get out of here then before anyone else snaps." Blossom said. She glanced nervously at Rin; the anger dancing in his eyes. She felt a pang of sympathy for the half-demon, Kline hadn't shown any mercy in his words.

"We probably shouldn't confront the demon, I don't think any of us are in good enough condition to take it on." Lily agreed. Yukio picked up Kline, and they walked in a random direction for no one knows how long. When they finally couldn't walk anymore, they collapsed.

"I'm just gonna lie here and die," Rin groaned.

"Me too," Blossom agreed. They were all exhausted, but didn't want to sleep.

"Maybe we should take shifts on watch." Marla suggested.

"I'll take first watch," Yukio volunteered. Rin didn't complain, he feel asleep instantly. Marla was laying with her back towards everyone and Lily was staring up at the now black sky. Blossom sighed and closed her eyes.

Yukio looked at his students sleeping, pondering on how they'd get out of here. He wasn't tired, so taking first watch would be a perfect chance to think things over in peace. He really hoped Kline was back to normal when he woke up. Things could've gotten really out of hand.

He gazed out into the dark forest, wondering where Satan was hiding, what he was planning. Why did he drag them all down here? Why did he send his minions instead of just coming after them himself? Was he guarding something and couldn't leave where ever he was at? And if he knew they were down here, just how long would it take for him to send out more demons to capture them? What would happen to them if he did capture them?

Questions swarmed through his head that had no answers. He didn't understand what Satan was doing. And why had the fight with Astaroth seemed too easy? He wondered if Rin knew the demon they just fought had been the one to attack him that fateful day. He most-likely did, Yukio had seen the taste for vengeance in his eyes. But Yukio knew something that Rin probably didn't. That bullet never reached Astaroth. The demon king had disappeared before it caught him, so they'd most likely be seeing him again.

He sighed, leaning up against the tree, and continued to try and figure things out.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Yukio glanced over at Lily.

"I'm not tired,"

"Then stop dwelling on whats gonna happen. You'll just stress yourself out." She said. Yukio sighed and stared back up at the pitch black sky.

Despite being in Gehenna, Rin fell asleep almost insantly. Unfortunately, he wished he hadn't. He'd rather have a lack of sleep than nightmares.

Everything was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing and had no idea where he was. The dark didn't usually bother him, but this time it gave him the creeps. Something was not right about this darkness.

Voices drifted from far off, but he couldn't make out the words. He glanced around, wondering where they were coming from. Sweat trickled down his forehead. What was going on?

Suddenly Shiro appeared, resentment written across his face. Rin stared at his deceased father. Only one heart-breaking sentence came: "You're such a disappointment, it's all your fault I'm dead."

Now he knew he was dreaming. This wasn't the first time he'd had this nightmare, and he sank to his knees knowing what would happen next. One by one, his friends appeared, looking him straight in the eyes, saying their heart-shattering words.

Rin put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the words. But they swirled in his head, every sentence casted another blow on him, and he wanted to scream.

Rin shot up, his heart pounding. He blinked looking around. He was back in the forest, everything encased in a red glow from the sky.

He leaned against a tree, putting a hand over his face. That nightmare. How many times would he be tortured by it? Why did it refuse to leave him in peace? Every night that dream would haunt him, breaking his soul little by little. He had lost sleep, his grades had dropped-as if they weren't bad enough already-, and he hadn't been eating much due to lack of appetite.

He knew the things they said weren't true, that it was just an image of his fears. Even despite that, their words still pierced him. Rin felt a tear run down his cheek, and he hurried to wipe it away. He looked around, Blossom was asleep, so were Yukio, Lily, and Kline. Marla was leaning against a tree a few feet away, staring out into the forest. She had a far-away look, one filled with anger and thought.

Rin stood up, leaning against the tree. He must have been thrashing in his sleep, his ribs didn't feel any better. They didn't hurt as much as the day before, but they still hurt.

"Everyone else did their watch." She said without looking at him. "We decided to let you rest since you were more injured than the rest of us."

"You guys didn't need to do that," He muttered. "Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm not capable."

"Just be happy you have people who care for you and be grateful." She said bitterly. He felt shocked at the anger thrown his way just now. Rin looked away from her burning gaze.

"Sorry…" He murmured. "I'll take last watch…"

"No need," yawned a voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Blossom stretched, her mouth opened wide in a long yawn. She got to her feet, crossing her arms. Her hair was a mess, tangled and frizzy, but she obviously didn't care. Sleep clouded her gaze, and she rubbed her eyes, yawning again.

She turned around toward the others and yelled, "Hey, wake up sleepyheads!"

Lily groaned and slowly sat up, looking around. Yukio pulled himself to his feet. Rin narrowed his eyes. It was obvious by the strained look in his eyes he had kept himself awake dwelling on matters. Kline was still laying unconscious on the ground.

"Do you think the effect's worn off by now?" Lily asked, obviously talking about Kline. A moan made them all turn toward the sleeping teenager, who was slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked looking around.

"What happened..?"

Rin glared at him for a moment, then looked away. He wasn't going to forget his words or the look in his eye so easily. Realization spread across Kline's face, and he looked down at the ground, clenching his fist awkwardly. The others were silent, not sure what to do. Suddenly Blossom cleared her throat, looking at Kline and gabbing a finger at Rin. The gesture was obvious. _Apologize now,_ and the look in her eyes made him feel nervous. _Or else._

"Uh …" Kline muttered. "Sorry dude. That was unexpected and totally uncool."

Everyone was surprised that Kline had apologized so easily. His face was red and he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Blossom looked at Rin. He let out a sigh.

"It's fine. Besides, you were being possessed." He muttered.

"Woohoo, you two finally made up!" Blossom said. "Now if you could stop glaring at eachother, that would be a step up!"

Kline's face reddened even more, somehow.

"I suggest we go look for those towns, like you guys said." Marla said. She showed no emotion toward the scene. Everyone nodded.

"Uh, which direction should we go in?" Rin asked.

"Walk until we find something?" Blossom shrugged. The morning took Rin's mind off the nightmare, but it still lingered in his mind, and while they walked in a solemn silence, the dream sneaked into his thoughts.

Yukio was surprised at the lack of demons. Being in their world, most would expect the common demons to be all over the place. The same number of coaltar that was usually in Assiah was floating around, and he noticed other moss and fungi demons on the trees. He was tense, this silence all too familiar. It was the calm before the storm.

**I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH IT! YESS! Anyway, hope you liked it. Comment if you have any ideas, grammer/spelling mistakes, questions, etc. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! Depends on how lazy I feel…I am a very lazy person…**


	11. Ch 11: Felix

**I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to write at all…stupid school .**

** And on Saturday I went to Animarathon, and it was AWESOME. Two of my friends went with me. We didn't stay the whole time thou ;( **

**Anyway, I would like to thank all the favorites and followers for this story :P And I would also like to thank everyone who's reviewed. Thanks for your support! :)**

** Anyway, here's the next chapter :3**

** IT MAY BE SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING**

Kline felt more embarrassed than ever before. Even if the others had put it behind them, the scene still lingered in his mind. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get possessed so easily. And what he really felt guilty about was that there was some truth in his words.

But he thought he'd grown up since _then_… that he had more control of his will and emtions. But apparently he hadn't grown at all. He was still envious of others, he still let his fear take over. Even now fear probed him. His heart thudded in his chest, and he felt tense.

The silence…it had an odd feeling to it. And wouldn't there be more demons than just some coaltar and other fungi possessers? He'd expected to see all kinds of demons by now. But he felt as if they were looking at him from the shadows, their eyes burning into him; sensing his fear. He gulped and tried to stay calm.

Kline peeped through the bushes, observing the "village". They were all crouched behind some bushes on the outskirts of the forest. They had been walking for two days, when suddenly they saw what looked like a building and now they were here. There were still a few yards between them and the "village", so they weren't as worried as being seen.

What he saw was totally not what he was expecting. If not for the demon characteristics, he would've thought it was some village from olden-times in his own world. There were humanoids, wolf-like demons, bird-like demons, etc. A few laughs floated back to his ears.

"Whoa, this is not what I expected at all," Blossom said. Kline nodded in agreement.

"So what next?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm…" Yukio thought outloud. "They might look friendly from here, but how would they react if a bunch of strangers showed up suddenly?"

The question hung in the air, the others pondering on what could happen.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be different than what would happen in Assiah…" Lily added.

"Anyway, we need food." Marla injected. "We haven't had any food for two days straight. And I don't think Rin over there is gonna heal any quicker without food and water," Rin's face turned a light shade of pink at her comment, and his stomach rumbled as if it was agreeing with her.

"Me and Yukio could go and ask for food…" Rin suggested. "We are half-demon…"

They stared back out at the little town, wondering what to do.

"Um, who are you?" They jumped as a voice spoke from behind them. They turned around, seeing a young-looking boy-_demon_- looking at them, one eyebrow raised. He had alburn hair and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a red un-zipped hoodie with a white undershirt and jean shorts. A tail swooshed behind him. He was holding a basket in one hand. "And why are you hiding under a bush?"

"Uh, hi…" Blossom said awkwardly. "We were, uh, wondering if you'd have any food to spare…?"

The demon stared at them curiously. "Don't tell me- you're one of those humans from that other world, aren't you? And you've wondered into Gehenna on accident, haven't you?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go with that." Blossom said. Kline tried to ignore the basket in the stranger's arm. A juicy smell was coming from it making him even hungrier. His stomach rumbled.

A trace of concern appeared in the demon's eyes. "How long have you been down here?"

"Two and a half days," Lily answered. He blinked.

"You managed to make it that long and didn't go insane?" He exclaimed. "Most of your kind goes crazy in only one day!"

"Well we're kinda used to this stuff…" Kline muttered under his breath. The demon glanced at him.

"You must be starving!" He said, showing no other sign he had heard Kline. He held out the basket. Inside, there were purple objects that resembled apples. "In your world they'd be called "fruit", I think. Here, have some."

Yukio and Kline looked at the "fruit" suspiciously. Kline didn't trust the demon. There was something in his eye that just didn't look right, as if he was forcing himself to be friendly. He could talk to the others later about it, but they'd probably just blow it off and say he was being paranoid.

Reluctantly, he took the food, despite his mistrust. He felt his mouth water, and tentivly took a bite. It tasted just like an apple, but juicer. The sweet-flavored juice trickled down his throat, and the mushy fruit seemed to melt in his mouth. Kline hungrily scuffed down the last of the fruit. He saw the others had also eaten it quickly, despite being in Gehenna.

"You look as if you have some battle wounds," The demon observed. "Would you like to come to our village and rest?"

Blossom stood up. "Thanks for the food and all, and I don't take this personally, but how do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

The demon didn't even looked a bit shocked by the question, he even looked as if he'd been asked that before. He sighed. "Yeah…get that question allot. I don't blame you, for being in Gehenna and all, the land of the "demons", as your kind says. But not all demons are bad. Just the ones with power. But, it's your choice wither you take me up on my offer. I won't force you."

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Felix," The demon answered.

"Uh, Felix, do you mind if we talk about it first?" Lily asked. Felix nodded.

"Go ahead," And with that, he walked past them toward the village, then turned back and yelled, "I'll come back in thirty minutes to hear your answer!"

They watched him walk off, then adjusted themselves into a circle.

"Think we can trust him?" Blossom asked.

"Well, he did give us food…" Lily said. "And as far as I can tell, it wasn't poisoned,"

"He didn't seem, er, "demonish", to me," Rin said. "I think we can trust him."

Marla, Kline, and Yukio seemed reluctant to trust this newcomer. They knew they shouldn't assume all demons were evil and out to kill them, but they didn't want to trust too easily. And some people were great at acting and hiding their true intentions.

"I think we should go for Felix's offer," Blossom said. "Besides, we need the supplies."

"I think we can take him up on his offer, but we shouldn't trust him until we're sure he's a good guy." Marla suggested.

"Doesn't it feel like we're backstabbing him, though? He'll trust us; but we're just taking an offer and not returning the favor." Rin said.

"That doesn't matter," Marla growled. "The only thing that matters is our survival."

Everyone knew she was right, and they all came to an agreement. Like he had said, Felix showed up thirty minutes later. He was happy to hear they'd take his offer, and led them to the village. The group didn't let their guard down, always glancing around, tense in case they were being led into a trap.

And judging by the number of demons around, they seriously hoped they weren't.


	12. Ch 12: Memories

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND YEAH. IT'S KINDA SHORT. DEAL WITH IT AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Turns out, it wasn't a trap.

Thank god.

Blossom felt triumphant for knowing they could trust Felix, but still didn't let her guard down. Felix had lead them through the village, waving off any questions that came their way, saying, "save your questions. These people need to rest."

She had to say, he was quite kind. He let them use a spare cabin that no one was using, and even brought them some bedding and blankets. He also brought them a feast of a dinner. There was one thing that was suspicious: why was he working so hard to gain their trust?

After he left the food, Felix left to let them rest. They searched the food thoroughly, and when they were sure there was nothing deadly in it, they attacked it like vultures. After they ate, they were all fairly exhausted. Kline, Marla, Lily, and Blossom fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the soft wool. The Okumura twins, on the other hand, were having a bit more trouble with finding sleep.

Yukio was quite convinced Felix had led them into a trap. The others were quite convinced he was a good guy, but Yukio wouldn't be too quick to trust. There was something off about that demon, and he was gonna find out what. After all, Felix _is _a demon.

And a demon is a demon, no matter how you look at it. He sighed, thinking of how furious Rin would be if he heard that. But it was what he had learned time and time again, and it would take allot to convince him otherwise. Thinking that way had gotten him through many situations. Never listen to a demon, never trust a demon. Those were the basics of exorcism. And something just didn't seem right about this town. Somehow, even despite his endless thoughts, Yukio slowly sank into a deep sleep.

Usually, Rin would welcome sleep with open arms. But lately, that nightmare had refused to let him rest in peace. And it was gradually getting worse and worse with each night. The dream had filled his thoughts so that he barely even felt the throbbing in his ribs and ankle. He was afraid the dream would come again, and Rin didn't want to find out what it had in store this night. He could stay up or fall asleep-either way he wouldn't get any rest.

Rin turned on his back and sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. He let his eyelids slowly close, feeling sleep trying to creep up on him. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when he was conscious of something hovering over his neck. He opened his eyes, looking at the sword above his throat. He followed the sword up to its handle, then gazed at the wielder. It was Felix, his purple eyes almost glowing.

"Tell me, Rin, just _who _are you?"

The girl blinked, glancing around the room. It seemed strangely familiar, but at the same time it didn't. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. She was laying on a spring mattress, her head laying on a fuzzy pillow and a warm blanket was covering her.

She swung her legs around the side of the bed, pushing herself to her feet. She looked around for any sign of a mirror, spotting one leaning against the wall. She walked over to it and gazed at herself. She was in a white nightgown that went down to her knees, and her light brown hair flowed down her back. She looked at her green eyes, which sparkled back at her. She looked like she was seven, but something nagged at the back of her mind, telling her that couldn't be right.

She tried to think, but she couldn't remember anything. Did she have amnesia? Everything was blank, and all she could recall was her name:

Lily.

Who was she? What was she doing here? Why was her memory gone? Did someone do this to her? Was the culprit hiding in the shadows, observing her confusion?

Voices drifted from outside the room, pulling her out of her thoughts. She could make out a man's voice and a woman's voice, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. The voices were gradually getting louder, rising to screams, but no matter how hard she strained her ears she couldn't decipher what was being said.

Lily walked toward the door, turning the knob and silently swinging it open. The voices were clearer, but she still couldn't make out words. She creep toward the direction the noise was coming from, when suddenly she heard a loud crash and a shriek following shortly after. Despite her instincts screaming at her, Lily ran toward the racket.

When she out of the hallway, her eyes widened at the scene. A man was holding a woman in his arms, grief showing in his blue eyes. Blond hair flopped messily over his forehead. The women had long, beautiful curly brown hair that laid limply over her shoulders. Thick, red blood trickled from her forehead.

Lily didn't know why, but she felt a pang of horror and grief at the sight. She knew that deep down she knew who they were…but she just couldn't remember. Lily heard a gasp behind her, and swiveled around. A girl, who looked the same age as her, was staring wide-eyed at the scene. Her blue eyes glittered with terror. Hair a little darker than Lily's flowed down her back.

Lily recognized this girl. It was her twin sister, Blossom. She turned back toward the scene, and everything rushed back to her. She was in her house, and it was the night of their birthday. And the two people in front of her were her parents.


	13. Ch13: Suspicion

**Here's the next chapter :3 **

Rin cautiously stood up, the sword even with his throat the entire time.

"I'll ask again, _who are you?" _Felix demanded. Rin narrowed his eyes. He could see in Felix's eyes that he already knew the answer, but he wanted Rin to confirm it.

"You already know who I am," Rin said. "I'm Rin Oku-"

"Don't play dumb!" Felix snapped. "I sense large amounts of power and energy from you," He glanced at Marla, "from her too, but not as much as you."

What did Felix mean by, "sense large amounts of power and energy"? Did he mean he could _sense_ their demonic powers? Was that even possible?

"So let me rephrase my question," Felix growled, a gleam in his eye. "Just _what _are you?"

Rin was hesitant to answer, but glanced down at the sword pointed at his throat, and decided to answer. He gritted his teeth. "I'm a half-demon," Felix's eyes flashed with frustration.

"So, that would mean you were born to a human, correct?" Felix asked suddenly. Rin nodded, wondering where he was going with this. Felix took a step toward Rin, then said, "So tell me, who's your father?"

Rin glanced around. There had to be something he could do- no way in hell was he about to tell a dude he just met that he was the son of Satan. Especially not in Gehenna. He suddenly yelled, "What the-?!"

Felix jumped, looking around, and Rin seized his chance. He dropped down and kicked Felix's feet out from under him. Felix fell backward, his head banding hard against the floor, stunning him, and the sword clattered out of his hand.

"April fools motherfucker!" He yelled as he darted across the room, scooping up his sword.

Fear filled her, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She jumped as she felt hands lay on her shoulders, and she glanced over her shoulder to see older sister. Blossom had cleared the horror from her eyes, but fear still lingered.

"Come on," She whispered. "We need to hide." Blossom's voice shook as she spoke, making Lily feel more frightened. She glanced back at her father, who had stood up and was glaring into the shadows. Blossom grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her down the hall. They ran into a room and pulled the door shut, locking it as racket ringed through the house.

"Blossom, what's happening?" Lily whispered.

"Demons," Blossom whispered back. Lily trembled, trying to shut out the sounds of fighting and screeching. The sounds of battle did not decrease. Suddenly the door to their room burst open, and demons streamed through. Lily shrieked and struggled as they grabbed her and pulled down the hall, throwing her onto the ground of the main room.

She heard Blossom hit the ground beside her. She glanced up, seeing her father fighting against a humanoid demon with shoulder length orange hair. The demon that had attacked her sister and herself spoke a name she could decipher. She snuck a glance at her attacker. He had white hair and blood red eyes.

"If you kill them I will make you pay!" Lily's father yelled, still locked in battle with the orange-haired demon.

"Oh, don't worry, _I_ won't kill them. I'm just going to erase their memories and leave them for dead!" He laughed wickedly. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

_"Astaroth, I swear I'll kill everyone last one of you!" _

Lily's blood went cold with fear, and her heart pounded in her chest.

Everything went black.

Rin glanced at his sleeping comrades, wondering how they were still asleep. He glanced at Felix, who had pulled himself to his feet. Felix glanced at his friends, and a quick flash of triumph flashed through his eyes. Rin was instantly sure of why they hadn't woken up from the look in the demon's eyes.

"What did you do?!" Rin demanded.

"Don't worry; it's only a sleeping spell. They'll wake up-once I deactivate the spell, of course." Felix said slyly.

Rin clenched his fists, anger welling in his chest. For once why couldn't he have listened to Yukio? His brother had known something was up, but Rin hadn't listened. And now looked at what was happening.

"Now, will you tell me what I want to know? Or will I have to fight for it?" Felix added, raising his sword. Rin hesitated, wondering if he could win a fight in his condition. His wounds from his last battle hadn't healed yet. Thinking about the injuries caused some pain to come back to the surface. _It's not like I actually have a choice; I can't tell him Satan's my father…_

Felix let out a quick sigh. "I didn't want to fight you, you know. It's not necessarily my thing. But if your identity has a chance of putting my friends in danger, then I have no choice."

_He's just trying to protect his friends? _Rin thought. _If that's the case, it might be fine to tell him…but can I be sure to trust him? _

Felix lunged at him, and Rin was surprised by his speed. He ducked out of the way of the pointed sword, but lost his balance, causing him to roll and jump back up in a fighting position. His ribs were obviously making it known they did not like the idea of moving at the moment. Rin realized he had accidently let go of his sword while dodging the attack.

Felix had noticed that as well, and picked it up. Rin bit his lip. If Felix unsheathed that sword then he'd know…

His heart sank as he saw Felix's hand go for the handle. Rin tried to run forward to stop him, but of course, at that exact moment, his ankle decided to FREAKING GIVE OUT, causing him to trip. "Wait, don't unsheathe-!" He tried to yell, but it was too late. Felix pulled the sword from its sheathe. Rin felt as the blue flames erupted from him.

Felix stared wide-eyed at Rin.

"_YOU'RE_ THE NEW FREAKING _PRINCE _EVERYONE'S BEING HEARING ABOUT_?!" _

Rin blinked. That had not been the reaction he had been expecting. Well, he wasn't sure exactly _what _he had been expecting, but it wasn't that. "That's a first," He muttered.

"What's a first?" Felix asked, still staring at Rin.

"Usaully when people find out about the whole being-Satan's-kid thing, they freak out, screaming stuff like, '_demon!' _or '_monster!'. _But, this is Gehenna, so I guess things would be different here…" He said, talking to himself. Felix was speechless.

"Oh, uh, do you mind sheathing my sword..?" Rin added. Felix slid the sword back into the sheathe, and the flames died down.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just deactivate that spell now…" Felix said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they heard a scream and they jumped.

"Eh..?" A voice said sleepily. Kline pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. "Was that a scream?"

Lily woke with a jolt, looking around at her surroundings. It took a second for her memories to come flowing back to her. Rin and Felix were standing facing each other, looking as if they'd seen a ghost. Beside her, Blossom was slowly waking up. Kline was already half-awake, sitting a few feet away. Yukio had woken up as well and was already standing up. Marla was also waking up.

Lily looked at her hands, the dream still lingering in her head. What the heck had happened?! Was it just a bad dream or…

Lily shuddered, not wanting to think of what it could've been.

"I've got to go see what the scream was," Felix said, running out of the cabin. Lily shook her head, pushing the dream to the back of her head. _I can think about it later, _she thought. _Right now I need to focus on reality. _

She stood up. "We should go investigate as well,"

Kline pulled himself to his feet, yawning, as well as Marla and Blossom. Blossom had a grim expression, a little fear floating in her eyes. Yukio walked over to Rin, muttering in his ear. Rin's eyes hardened and a little anger sparked in them as Yukio walked toward the door. They hurriedly followed him, walking outside the cabin.

The light was brighter, the sky a lighter shade of red. Lily felt a bit nervous as she glanced around at the demon villagers, seeing humanoids, coaltar, cat sidhes, greenmen, etc. But all their attention was focused at the entrance to the village, which Felix was running toward. Lily could just make out a girl about the same age as her, if not older, limping into the village. A dark purple tail swooshed behind her. As far as Lily could tell, she had pitch black hair that was straight and got curly at the ends. She was wearing black pants, a black jacket, and a blue shirt. She was clutching her right arm, scarlet blood dripping off her fingertips.

They stood at the back of the crowd, watching as Felix led her up were they were. He layed her down, on the grass, the crowd standing back to give them space.

"Someone get some bandages, water, and herbs!" Felix commanded. At once, the crowd spilt up to gather the items. Seeing the teenage demon up close, Lily could see she looked around 16. Of course, you could never tell with demons. They could look 10 and actually be 250.

They watched as Felix bandaged the wound on the girl's arm. After he was done, she sat up. "Thanks."

"No problem, Petra." Felix said. Petra glanced over at them, curiosity lighting her eyes. She seemed to already have forgotten her injury. "What happened?"

Petra turned her attention back to Felix. "I was attacked by a Sihde Clan patrol. Apparently I had accidently passed into their territory." She glanced back up at Lily and the others. "Anyway, who are these newcomers? More strays from Assiah?"

Lily instantly felt sour toward her attitude toward them. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this 'Petra' very much.

After introductions, explanations, and stuff, Lily decided she truly did not like Petra very much. Petra seemed kinda full of herself, and not very welcoming to newcomers. Lily had also noticed Felix glancing at Rin a lot, belief flashing through his eyes, which made Lily wonder.

She decided she needed to tell Blossom about her dream ASAP, so at the next opening, she led her sister away from the others.

"What is it?" Blossom asked once the others were out of earshot.

"I had a really weird dream last night," Lily began.

"Me too,"

"And…well, what happened was that I was at our house, at least I think it was our house, and we were under attack. You were there, and I think our father as well. And so was Astaroth," Lily said.

"Same here," Blossom said slowly.

"And I think…I think it was our past…" Lily said. Blossom jerked her head up, then looked away, her bangs hiding her expression.

A thought dawned on Lily. "Wait, do you know something?!"

Blossom nodded. She drew in a deep breath, then turned back toward Lily. "Yeah…it was our past…what happened before we found ourselves on the streets one day."

"I can remember _everything_ now," Lily said. "Our mother, our father, growing up…"

"I have a confession," Said Blossom hesitantly. Lily waited. "I never forgot our past…. But when I figured out you didn't remember, I decided not to tell you. I tried forgetting it myself, but it was impossible."

Lily stared at her sister in utter confusion and anger. "Why did you keep it from me?! How could you?!"

"Because I didn't want to believe it myself!" Blossom interrupted, clenching her fists. "I didn't want to believe our mother was dead, that our life had been ripped from us… or that… or that our father did nothing to save us! I felt abandoned, and I didn't want you to carry that burden as well!"

Lily looked away, felling a lump of bitterness in her throat. Only one thought was in her mind, _"sometimes it's better to just forget than remember…"_

"Come on, let's go back to the others," Blossom muttered and walked back toward their friends. Lily slowly followed her, thoughts swarming through her head one after another.

Felix looked behind him, making sure no one was following. After he was sure he was alone, he slid into a cabin at the front of the village by the entrance. He walked through a doorway leading to a separate room. He saw his two _guests _standing there, waiting paitently.

"Astaroth, Astsria," Felix laughed. "Welcome to my village,"

**Annnd END OF CHAPTER. DID YOU LIKE IT? YOU BETTER HAVE ;3 Well, peace! Animegeek out!**


	14. Ch 14 Should've Known

**I have no idea what to say. So…here's the next chapter!**

Petra ducked behind a cabin as Felix looked over his shoulder. There was no way in hell she was gonna let that suspicious noble walk around freely. He had only been at their village for two days and already walked around like he owned the place. But, that wasn't very out of character for nobles, no matter how annoying it was. Petra didn't trust him one bit.

She watched as Felix slid into the cabin closest to the entrance, also the storage cabin. She waited a few seconds then followed him, stepping close to the door, listening.

"Welcome, King Astaroth, King Astsria." Petra jerked her head away from the door. Had Felix just said the names she thought he did? If those two were in her village, that could only mean trouble. Just what were those three up to?

She heard a door close, then cautiously cracked open the front door. After looking around and making sure no one was in the main room, Petra quietly slid in. Voices were drifting from the room closest to her left, and she crouched next to the door, using her best skill: eavesdropping.

"So?" Said a dark, gravelly voice; obviously Astaroth.

"They don't suspect a thing," Felix said triumphantly. "But I still can't believe _that_ idiotic brat is truly Satan's son."

"Don't underestimate him," Astaroth growled bitterly. "He's almost as strong as Satan himself."

Felix grunted. "I could tell just by sensing his demonic aura. It is very similar to Lord Satan's, and very strong, too."

Petra's mind was wheeling. She had heard about there being a new prince-everyone had- , but he was here? In _her _village? She felt her ears grow hot. He obviously had to be one of the newcomers, but which one was he? All three of the boys had powerful auras. Personally, she was kind of hoping it was the blond one (Kline was his name, right?)- he was kinda hot…

She shook her head, telling herself she needed to keep listening.

"The next step is to capture him," Felix was saying.

"What are you planning to do to capture Rin?" Astaroth asked. _Whoa, wait-what? That Rin dude is the prince?! But he's a total idiot! _Petra thought.

"I don't understand why we don't just kill him," Felix growled. "He's just some worthless _half-breed_ with too much power-"

"I know," Astaroth agreed, cutting him off. "But Satan must have some idea in mind,"

"Whatever," Felix said. "As long as I get the promised reward I honestly don't care what happens to that half-breed."

"What about the others?" Said a voice. Petra bit her lip to stop herself from growling when she recognized the speaker.

"I don't care what you do with them." Felix said. "My job is capture Rin and that's all I'm gonna do."

"I can dispose of them," Astsria said evilly. "I would like some revenge."

"Before you decide, I'll give you some information on the twin sisters." Astaroth snickered. "Those two are powerful daughters of God, who, even after I took their memories, managed to survive all on their own." Petra's ears pricked, listening more intently. "Blossom is more powerful of the two, but Lily is smarter. When they work together, they can destroy armies of demons in one blow."

"Why would that matter?" Felix asked.

"With them on our side, we can dominate over the other kings, and gain more power." Astaroth laughed. Petra slowly got to her feet, refusing to listen to anymore. There were power-hungry bastards in her village that were planning war. There was nothing she could do about it, but she could warn the group from Assiah before it was too late. She slowly walked toward the door, her heart pounding in her chest.

She was about to pull open the door when it opened by itself. She gasped as she saw Felix standing in the doorway. "Going somewhere, _eavesdropper?" _

Petra bit her lip, knowing she was in big trouble. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulders, and whipped around to see Astsria standing behind her. A grin was on his face. He grabbed her chin, pulling her closer to him.

"Why, hello, my dear." He snickered. Petra growled. "Don't try to lie; I know you heard the whole thing."

Petra swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, you filthy brat."

"That's no way to talk to a King," Astsria said calmly.

"Whoever said you were one?" Petra shot back. Astsria's eyes hardened. He leaned toward her.

"Look girl, if you tell anyone about what you heard here tonight, I will kill you."

Petra forced herself to bite back a cunning remark. Instead she slowly turned around and stiffly walked past Felix. "I won't tell anyone," She lied as she walked out of the cabin.

Rin stretched, waking up from a good night's rest. He hadn't had a dreamless night in a while, and it felt good to finally get some sleep. His injuries were already feeling 100 times better than they had the day before. The others were also waking up, stretching and yawning. After they had fully awakened, they decided to discuss what they were going to do to get back home.

"We can't stay here forever," Marla said. "We need to find a way outta here- ASAP."

"There's gotta be a way other than the Gehenna Gate, right?" Kline said.

"Maybe if we research it somehow we might find some stuff out," Blossom suggested.

"And how will we do that?" Lily asked sharply. Blossom sent a glare in her sister's direction. Rin had noticed that the usually close sisters were sending snappy comments and glares at eachother yesterday, and their moods had obviously not improved.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Rin shrugged, deciding not to get involved with the sisters' fight.

"There's only been two ways I've heard of," Yukio commented. "Demons possessing things, and the Gehenna Gate. I'm without a doubt that if there was another way to pass between portals, Knights of the True Cross would know by now."

They reluctantly nodded, seeing his point.

"So, the only way to get back home is to pass through the gate?" Rin said.

"Most likely," Yukio nodded.

"Where the hell are we gonna find a Gehenna Gate?" Kline exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure Satan isn't gonna lend us one- no matter how nicely we ask."

"No duh, dumbass!" Marla said. "The Gehenna Gate can only be formed from Satan's blood, so we'd have to get somewhat close to him…"

An idea flashed in Blossom's eyes. "Wait-couldn't Rin open a gate? He does have Satan's blood."

"Yeah, I probably could…" Rin mused. "Actually, I have…in a way… except it was against my will, and kinda painful…"

Blossom blinked. "Um, ok…"

"Wait, how would I even summon the Gate?!" Rin exclaimed. Blossom shrugged.

"It was just an idea,"

Just then they heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in," Yukio called out. The door squeaked open, Felix walking in.

"Hey, Rin, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh, sure." Rin stood up and followed Felix out of the cabin. On the way out, he grabbed his sword, just in case. He followed Felix to the front of the village.

"Follow me," He said. "I want to talk to you were no one can eavesdrop on us," Rin wondered what was so important, and followed Felix out into the shadowy forest out of curiosity.

The Assiah group was standing up, shifting uncomfortably. They were wondering whether to follow them, or stay where they were. They didn't completely trust Felix, and didn't want Rin to walk into a trap alone. For all they knew, Felix could be leading Rin into an ambush.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Petra stood in the door way, panting and wide-eyed. "You have to go after your friend," She said.

"What do you mean? Is Felix leading him into a trap?" Yukio demanded.

Petra nodded. "He's secretly working with Astaroth and Astsria to capture him, and maybe kill you guys."

The others shifted wearily, wondering if she was just leading them into a trap. Sensing it, Petra said urgently, "I'm not leading you into a trap, I swear! If you want to see your friend again I suggest going after them!"

Marla noticed Petra's sudden change in mood, but she ran past the others and raced in the direction Felix had led Rin. She sensed the others following her, but farther behind. She guessed she should help Rin- after all, he is her half-brother.

Felix led Rin onto a patch of grass after a few minutes of walking, knowing this was far enough into the forest. Now, it was time to put his plan in action. He smiled to himself before turning around and facing Rin. He saw the curiosity in his gaze, and snickered to himself. _Little half-breed's gonna get a mighty surprise._

"You know, you really should've listened to your brother." Felix said. Rin's face had puzzlement written all over it. "If only you had listened," He shook his head.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

Felix snickered. "In case you haven't figured it out, this is a trap."

Rin was taken aback, but at the same time he should've saw it coming. Actually, he had. He didn't say anything, but he got ready to unsheathe his sword.

Felix laughed. "I like the fear and surprise in your eyes."

Rin clenched his teeth, angry at himself for actually trusting this demon. "If you're trying to kill me, I can already tell you you won't succeed."

"Oh, but whoever said I was going to kill you?" Felix grinned. "I'm just going to deliver you to your daddy."

Rin growled. He unsheathed his sword, blue flames erupting around him. He realized the flames felt more powerful in this world, and they were brighter than usual. "Not if I defeat you first," with that, he lunged at Felix aiming for his chest. Felix sidestepped, drawing his own weapon. Rin jumped back as Felix thrusted the sword at his side. Felix darted the side, Rin still surprised by his speed. He stood still, trying to sense the demon's presence. Rin swiveled around, pinpointing Felix, slashing his sword as he turned, sending flames from his sword. Felix nearly dodged the attack, flames catching his left arm, burning off the arm of his hoodie and scorching the skin. Felix grimaced, but didn't scream. Instead he lunged at Rin, swinging his weapon in a wide arc. Rin held up his own sword to deflect the blow, when Felix suddenly changed direction of his sword at the last minute, hitting the katanna by the handle, causing it to go flying.

"What was that about defeating me?" Felix said emotionlessly, pushing the sword against Rin's throat. _Felix is almost as good a swordsman as Shura! He won so quickly…_

Felix scowled suddenly, hate burning in his eyes. "I don't understand why everyone's so interested in you. Everyone's saying you're going to be the next "king of Gehenna", but like hell I'm going to left some half-breed take over."

Rin didn't respond, mostly because of the sword point digging under his chin. Suddenly Felix drew the sword back, rubbing his hand down it gently. His gaze was cold when he looked back at Rin. "I have to turn you in alive, but that doesn't mean I can't injure you first." He smiled wickedly. "The prince of Gehenna screaming for mercy; I like the thought of that."

"The feelings not mutual," Rin muttered. He glanced at his sword, which was laying five yards away. He glanced at Felix back to the sword, wondering if he'd be able to make it. Suddenly, Felix swiped at his feet. He jumped losing his balance and falling down.

"Oh no, you're not getting anywhere near that thing." Rin was about to send a blast of flames toward Felix, when suddenly the flames disappeared. He blinked in shock. His sword hadn't been unsheathed- what the hell happened?! Then he realized only one thing could've caused this: Astsria. _I'll just punch his face in then!_

But before he could get to his feet, Felix raised his sword, then swang it down. Rin instinctively raised his arms defensively. Suddenly he heard a _cling _and looked up. His eyes widened. Felix's sword was laying a few feet away, and Marla was standing between him and Felix, _covered in blue flames. _

**Did ya'll like the chapter? And yes, I said "ya'll". Get over it. Anyway, review if you have any questions, comments, grammar/spelling mistakes, or any ideas( I really need some). Aren't I awesome? Uploaded two chapters in two days :3 (don't answer that, I know I am. *hair flip*) **

**…..ok ignore that last part….. hopefully the next chapter will be here in a few weeks probably xD hopefully no longer than that… maybe sooner if i feel like writing :3**


	15. Ch 15 Defeat

**NEXT CHAPTER :3 IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, I AM SORRY. I AM HAVING STUPID WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS FREAKING STORY .**

**BUT I TRIED TO WRITE IT ANYWAY. **

Marla straightened, feeling a flash of pleasure at the shocked look in Felix's eyes. Then his eyes hardened, but confusion still swirled in them. "You-! I should've known something was off about you!"

Marla shrugged. She showed no emotion on the outside, but inside she felt fearful. She had gone and used the power she had promised herself she'd never use again. All for some kid just because for once in her life, there was someone else in the same situation as her. One wrong move, dead. Not being trusted because of some heritage they couldn't control. And she had made a decision.

She wondered if Yukio had these damned flames as well, he was Rin's twin brother. But if he did, why had Felix and the others just gone after Rin? Wouldn't they be after Yukio as well? She pushed the thoughts out of her head. She could worry about that later. For now, she needed to focus on this battle. Marla glanced over her shoulder at Rin, who was staring at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, my father's Satan, I'm your half-sister, we can discuss it later, now get over it and get your damn sword!" She said, rolling her eyes.

Rin had been so shocked at finding out Marla was Satan's child as well that he hadn't noticed his flames flicker back on. She must've knocked out Astsria or something before jumping into the battle, he thought. He told himself to snap out of it, then jumped up and grabbed his sword, raising it in a fighting pose. Marla raised her own weapon. It was a dagger that was black at the hilt, turning dark purple half way up the blade. On the hilt there was a design that looked like flames peeping up the handle that were dark purple. On the rim of the hilt was a blue diamond. She willed the flames to surround the blade, only taking a moment for the dagger to be encased in blue flames.

A growl rose in Felix's throat. "I can take both of you out on my own! You're just some worthless half-breeds!"

"You really have seemed to take a liking to that word." Rin said.

"Well it's true," Felix growled. "You're not demon, but you're not human either, and either side doesn't want to take you!" Marla and Rin both stiffened at his words, anger boiling inside them. "Oh, hit a nerve, did we?"

Marla glanced at Rin. "Take him out?" He nodded. "Let's teach this bastard a lesson," And with that they attacked the demon, slashing and hacking. Felix dodged the attacks as easily as if he was doing first grade math. Marla jumped out of the battle, panting. Rin was still taking Felix on headstrong, but Felix didn't even raise his weapon.

An idea dawned on Marla; she knew the perfect trick she could use while he was distracted. She drew an _x _in the air, then made a pushing motion forward with her hand. An _x _was formed from fire in front of her, and it swirled together in a spear-like weapon. She snatched it out of the air, aimed it for Felix's chest, then threw. As always, it hit its target. Felix screamed as he was coated in burning hot flames. Marla fell to one knee, she wasn't used to using so much energy, after not even considering using her flames since she was twelve.

She gasped as he started to laugh, the flames distinguishing. "What? How-?" She stuttered. She didn't even have enough strength to put together a whole sentence. She felt like the ground was swaying beneath her, a headache forming. Her vision blurred than focused again.

_Shit…I hope Rin can take him on this time, I'm barely hanging on to consciousness… _

"Should I show you my true power?" Felix laughed. "Something you should know- I am from one of the strongest noble families, and am kin to Iblis, King of Fire! I can get burned, but if I want to, I can make a strong attack like that make me even stronger than before!"

Marla's heart sank. She heard rustling from behind her, and turned her head as their friends burst into the clearing. They're eyes widening, they looked at the scene. Felix was laughing in his moment of glory, Rin was panting, exhausted after throwing so many attacks. They're gaze fell on Marla right before her flame went out.

"Oh, now we have the full gang!" Felix laughed. "I bet there's something being hidden about all of you, so why not capture you all?" Insanity was gathering in the demon's eyes. Yukio pulled out his guns and raised them with no hesitation.

_Bam, bam! _

The bullets pierced Felix's chest, and he looked down as blood dripped from the wound. The bullets fell from his chest, landing in his hand. The wounds steamed before closing back up. It was so sudden that no one knew how to re-act. "Nice try," Felix laughed. "But no luck."

Blossom and Lily pulled out their own weapons, stepping in front of Yukio and Kline. "We'll handle him, make sure Rin and Marla are okay!"

Yukio didn't usually take orders from his students, but he just nodded, trusting them to hold the demon off. He rushed over to Marla, who was looking pale.

"I can't believe…he's so strong…but only a noble…" Marla panted.

"Marla…why were you shrouded in blue flames?" Yukio asked. Marla's eyes widened, then she looked away.

"I think you can figure that out yourself," She muttered weakly. Yukio didn't respond.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just out of energy," She said. Yukio glanced up at Blossom and Lily. They hadn't been getting along, could they handle working together? And what had they been fighting about anyway? The twin sisters weren't using their powers, but we're holding up against him with their weapons. Lily was using one of Yukio's guns trying to get a clear shot at Felix, while Blossom attacked him with her dagger. Felix thrust the sword at her chest, and Blossom turned sideways, dodging the blow. Felix dragged the blade up her arm, ripping open the skin. Blossom let out a cry of pain.

"Blossom!" Lily screamed, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger three times, hitting Felix's shoulder, causing him to take a few steps back. When he looked back up, he was surrounded.

"If our weapons don't have an effect on you, then how will you handle all our powers at once?" Yukio said. Getting what he was saying, Blossom and Lily readied their power. Yukio grabbed the hilt of Rin's sword, bursting into blue flames. Marla also burst into blue flames, her vision going blurry here and there. Kline hesitated, never using the power Blossom and Lily did before. He didn't even _know _if he even had the power.

"Oh? Is that so?" Felix said. "Catch me if you can," and then he disappeared. They looked around, panic rising in them. He appeared ten feet away, and they turned toward him, hesitant to attack. Should they just cause a diversion and run?

_What's up with this?! _Rin thought. _Astroath was a piece of cake to defeat, but we can't even defeat Felix with six people! _

"Guys, I don't think we can beat him," Kline said, his voice shaking a little.

"We can't give up, but…" Blossom whispered. Felix hadn't moved an inch. He stared with them, a smirk on his face.

"I suggest surrendering,"

. . . . .

Rin stared at Felix, defeat gathering in his chest. There was no way to beat this guy! His muscles were burning, and he felt his eyelids drooping and his vision blurred. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him and he fell to one knee. _What the-? _

Rin glanced around at his comrades to see they had also been hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. Marla took a step backward before falling down, losing consciousness. Kline fell to all fours, clenching his stomach.

"What…what the hell did you do?!" Lily demanded.

"Oh, remember that food I gave you when you first wondered to this village? Yeah, it was poisoned. The poison was made to spread through your body without showing symptoms until two days after it was consumed. Don't worry, it's not deadly. It'll only take all your strength!" Felix laughed. Rin gritted his teeth. At this rate there was no way they'd succeed. He felt his limbs start to go numb as the poison sapped his strength.

Rin forced himself to his feet, leaning on his sword for support. There was no way in hell he was about to admit defeat to this guy. "Even if there is no way for us to take victory in this battle…I refuse to lose to some demon like you!"

"Oh, that so?" Felix said. "What're you gonna do about it? You have no strength, you're out of ideas-you've lost whether you like it or not."

Yukio, Blossom, and Lily started to try to pull themselves to their feet as well, not wanting to give up. Kline had either lost consciousness or was too weak to fight the poison. "Even if I don't have any strength, I still have my will, and that's all I need!"

"Sorry boy, but sheer willpower isn't gonna save you," A voice said in his ear, and he didn't have any time to react before he felt a dagger up against his throat.

Again. Of course.

Rin looked out of the corner of his eye, his eyes narrowing. It was Astsria. Blood was running down the side of his face and the side of his forehead was bruised. Fury danced in his red eyes.

"I suggest surrendering, or else your friend here is gonna get a one way ticket to hell." Astsria threated, pressing the dagger up against his throat.

"Like hell you'll kill him," Yukio growled. "You can't afford to, I thought Satan wants him alive."

"Oh, that _was _the case," Astsria said. "Until we found out about you and Marla, that is. As long as we return someone of his blood who inherited his power, everything will be fine. Which means I _can _kill him if I want to."

Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"No! Don't listen to him!" Rin protested. He was cut of abruptly as Astsria pressed the dagger closer to his throat, piercing the skin.

"One last chance." Astsria growled. "Put down the weapons or he's dead."

They hesitated, but realizing Astsria was serious, they had no choice. They dropped their weapons, admitting defeat.

**YES. FINALLY FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER. ARE YOU HAPPY? CUZ I AM. **

**Rin- why did I have to be the hostage?!**

**CUZ YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER. GET OVER IT. **

**Anywayz. Yeah. Go check out my new story: Blue Assassin. IT'S COOL. And is gonna be feely MUAHAHA. Anyway. Yeah. Hoped you enjoy the chapter. **


	16. Ch 16: Shock

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M JUST STRUGGLING ON HOW TO WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, AND END OF THE YEAR EXAMS ARE STARTING NEXT WEEK AND I AM VERY STRESSED. SO PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. BUT I WILL PROMISE YOU THIS- I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. I WILL FINISH IT. I'M JUST REALLY EXICTED WITH MY NEW STORY AND I'M GETTING MORE AND MORE IDEAS BUT I WENT AHEAD AND TOLD MYSELF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER WORD OF THE OTHER FANFIC. HOPEFULLY IT'S ACCEPTABLE.**

**I had almost gaven up on this, I'll admit, but I got inspiration while reading one of Aneki Okumura's fanfics, "Mother of Lost Demons." GUYS. IT'S LIKE, ONE OF THE BEST FANFICS I HAVE EVER READ. GO READ IT. IT IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME. I HAVE SMILED, LAUGHED, CRIED, AND GOTTEN ANGRY ALL IN ONE CHAPTER. ANEKI IS A FANTASTIC WRITER! **

**Anyway, after a full page of this very long author note, here's the next chapter!**

"Good choice." Astsria smiled. He loosened his grip on Rin, and Rin, still refusing to give up, quickly spun around, trying to slice Astsria's neck with his sword. The demon caught his arm, slipping something onto Rin's wrist. It was a black wrist-band with a blue diamond on it, and as soon as it touched him his flames distinguished and he felt even weaker then before, and he could feel his consciousness fading. Despite that, he still tried to fight back. "Oh? Even with that poison and the cuff draining your strength, you still try to fight back? You sure are interesting…but you should just give up before you get even more hurt!" Astsria pulled Rin forward as he said that, kneeing him hard in the stomach. He gasped falling to the ground, clenching his stomach.

"Rin!" Yukio said in alarm, taking a step forward, but stopped in his tracks as Astsria raised his dagger, reminding him that if he made another move he _would _kill his brother. The three that were still standing stood frozen, wondering what was going to happen to them. Rin tried to move, but he had officially ran out of energy, and everything faded to black.

. . . . . .

When Rin awoke, his hands were tied behind his back, and he felt groggy. His mind was foggy, so it took him a second to recover the day's earlier events. He tried to stay calm as he glanced around, looking for his friends. He felt a mix of relief and guilt as he saw them a few feet away, their hands also tied behind their backs. Marla was still unconscious, and it seemed Kline had also lost consciousness. Yukio was staring at the ground in deep thought, Lily as well, and Blossom was glowering at Astsria and Astaroth, who were standing five feet away in deep conversation.

Rin propped himself up on one elbow, grimacing from the poison. He had regained a little energy, but not much. Even now he was struggling to stay awake. He saw Yukio glance up as he noticed Rin was awake, then glanced up at the two demon kings. Felix was approaching them, the insanity still floating in his eyes. Rin looked back at Yukio.

_"__How long was I out?" _He mouthed.

"_About twenty minutes," _Yukio mouthed back. Rin looked back at the demons. Felix said something to them that he couldn't make out, and he saw Astaroth smile wickedly.

"What'd'ya think, Astsria? Should we break it to him?" Astsria nodded, a gleam in his eye. Rin's eyes widened in horror as Astaroth shot his hand out, plunging it through Felix's stomach. His hand stuck out the other side, soaked in thick blood. Felix's eyes widened in shock and he coughed up blood. A shocked silence filled the air, the teenagers felling sick at the sight. "We don't need you anymore."

"What…" Felix tried to say, but more coughed up more blood.

"You see, we only needed you in order to capture them." Astaroth explained. "You are no longer any use to us."

Felix just stared in shock and disbelief at how easily he had been played. Astaroth pulled his arm out of Felix's stomach, and the demon fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Everyone stared in shock and fear at how he had just killed the demon they couldn't beat so easily. Astaroth didn't even bother to wipe the blood and guts off his arm as he turned to them, his eyes narrowed. "Anyone else have any fight left in them?"

No one spoke up, horrified by the thought of the same thing happening to them. Rin gulped, his stomach twisting and he felt like he was going to be sick. His friends had also gone pale, and fear shone in their eyes. Astaroth smiled. "Good. That's what I thought." Then he snapped his fingers, and gas started to cloud around the teenagers, and they coughed as it filled their lungs. Rin's vision blurred on last time before losing consciousness, once again.

. . . . . . .

Blossom's eyes flickered open, and she glanced around. Her sister was lying beside her, unconscious, and Kline lying a few feet away, also unconscious. She looked around, worry filling her as she saw Rin, Yukio, and Marla nowhere to be seen, as well as the two demon kings. Felix's body was gone as well, but the grass was still stained with blood. She pulled herself into a sitting position.

Her hands were still handcuffed, and she tugged at them, trying to get free. But the metal was too strong to break, and she sighed, giving up. She wondered what the two demon kings had done with Rin, Yukio, and Marla, and were they had taken them. It was quite obvious why they had just taken them, but she was confused on why they hadn't killed her and her sister and half-brother. They had a bigger plan behind this, and she did not want to be a part of it.

Blossom glanced down as Lily groaned, sitting up. She glanced at Lily, then looked around with concern. "Where are the others?" Blossom shrugged. They heard crashing from the bushed, and stiffened, but relaxed a little as Petra burst from the forest. She looked around, a pained expression on her face.

"I wasn't fast enough…" She whispered, almost to herself. Then, ran over to them. "Hey, what happened? Where are the others?"

"Gone," Blossom said. "We don't know where, though."

Petra had a look of puzzlement. Blossom stared at her for a moment, wondering if she could trust her. She had trusted Felix, and looked what happened. But after a moment of thought, she decided to tell Petra what happened. After all, it was Petra that had warned them about the attack in the first place. She quickly went into a fast explanation of what happened. When she was done, Petra had a look of guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry…if only I had done something sooner…"

"It's alright," Lily said. "If you hadn't warned us, who knew what could've happened."

Petra didn't look very convinced. Her old punk attitude seemed to be melting away, being replaced with this new friendlier one. Blossom preferred this one much better. Petra muttered something, and Blossom felt the handcuffs pressure disappear. She brought her hands forward, the handcuffs gone, as well as the concealing-powers-bracelet-thing.

"How'd you do that…?"

Petra glanced away, a look of regret in her eyes. "I… Astsria and I were partners once…I know all of his tricks." Blossom stared at her, feeling a bit of suspicion well up inside her. "We worked together for probably around a century, and those were a few of my darkest years. I left him about three decades ago, not being able to stand all the killing anymore."

Blossom didn't say anything, but Lily did. "If you worked with the enemy, how can we trust you?"

Petra smiled. "Don't worry, I know all his tricks, which means we can plan against him easily. Astaroth though, is another matter…" Her expression turned serious. "Anyway, there's something very urgent I need to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" Blossom asked with interest.

"This is life or death for your friends, and most likely for your world, as well." Petra said. "I'll explain as quickly as possible, we're running out of time."

**Sorry for ending it as a cliffhanger, couldn't help myself xD (Please don't kill me) Anyway, I'm really tired, so this is it for now, I'll probably write more in my free-time, but I'll also be working on my Blue Assassin Fanfic, so updates most likely won't be very much. I'm predicting Blue Assassin will have more chapter updates quicker than Satan's Next Move, so if you want to, you can always read that while you're waiting for this. **

**I'm also willing to take story requests. Just one condition: No M rated romance stories. I don't even read those, much less write them. So, if anyone wants to give a request, just PM me ^^ Well, I'm out! See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys...sorry for not updating for like 3 months, but I am having serious writer's block and lack of motivation... I sit down and try to write but then I end up not being able to. It's like, all my creativity suddenly went down the drain. I know everything I want to happen and all, but I'm having trouble figuring out HOW to write it. The same thing with my other fanfics as well...**

**So, sorry for not updating and leaving that ****cliffhanger. I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter, so please just try to be patient and hopefully I'll get some motivation soon^^ *huddles on bed with food and computer trying to think of shit* GAH. Anyways. Yeah. *crosses fingers for hope of motivation* **

** ~ Animegeek**


	18. SNM Author Note

**Hey guys. So it's been like, months since I updated this. Basically, I've been really busy and haven't really had the time to write anything, nor the motivation. I don't really have the motivation to finish or continue this fic. But I'm not saying I'm cancelling it. I want to re-write the story. Keep the main plot, but just write it so I don't leave as many plot holes and just make it easier to finish. Just make it…better. But I want to know what you guys think. Do you want me to keep writing the story the way it is, or re-write it? Either way I'm gonna end up eventually re-writing it. It will still be pretty much the same stuff just a better read and more planned out. Thanks to everyone that's followed and favorited this, and thanks for all your inspiring reviews :) **

** Yeah this AN is really small but I'm tired and can't think of what else to write…so yeah.**


End file.
